Fallen Angels and Riseing Demons
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: When a girl from Japan comes to England to study abraod and gets attacked by vampires! Geuss who shows up....? Alucard X OC
1. Meeting

Meeting

_Rei POV _

It was my first trip to England. My family told her not to go because of _silly_ roomers that vampires live there. I told them, "Vampires aren't real, and they live in totally different content!" I friends kept telling her, "Don't go, don't go!" But I ignored them and went any ways.

I'm Rei Okami, I have been weird since I was born and love the dark and the true meaning of 'dark', I like morbid things and have to sharpen my tongue all the time, I don't take crap from any one.

Barely any one came to send me off, except my best friend Saboten. He had black hair and his skin was an off peach color, more of a white that a pink. His eyes were a strange color of yellow, but non-the less they were gorgeous. He wares a black trench coat and always carries strange weapons with him.

I've had a crush on him since the day we met. I had met him in junior collage. We've been inseparable since that day.

We're now in Collage and I'm supposed to be learning over seas in England.

As Saboten scent me off, he sneered, "Don't be stupid while your over there, I won't be able to protect you from falling on your face!" I retorted back, "That only happened once!" Saboten added, "A day." I socked him in the shoulder, then turned around to leave, when he grabbed I's hand and put something large in it.

I looked down and saw a large cross with a chain around it. He said as I looked at him, "Press the large jewel when you get to England and always keep it with you." He gave me a hug then left. Before he was out of hearing range, I yelled, "Watch over my family while I'm gone kay?!" He gave me a nod and a waved, then suddenly disappeared.

I walking into the plane and prepared my long journey to England. It was a ten-hour flight that was really boring. But for some reason I kept a tight grip on that cross. When the plane landed, I was so relieved because of my phobia of heights.

I then took a bus to the hotel the school said I was going to be staying at for the year. I dropped off my things and went sight seeing. I walked and road around the city all day.

When it was finally dark I went to a pub, but they wouldn't let me in, so I decided to walk home. That was when I made a big mistake.

I was minding my own business when suddenly a man grabbed her from behind and said, "Your going to be a tasty one!" I panicked for a moment and remembered that was why I took self-defenses classes at school! I threw him over my head and saw him land on his feet as he said, "Not bad for a feigner, but can you do anything else?" He then began to run very quickly to where I almost couldn't see him.

I started to get really frightened, when I subconsciously grabbed the cross. Then I remembered what Saboten told me to do when I got here. I quickly pressed the largest jewel and suddenly a large blade came out of the cross and turned it into a sword! I didn't know much about how to use a sword, but I knew enough to fight with one.

So I fought with the man through most of the night, then I made a stupid mistake and dropped my sword. The man then quickly grabbed me again and said, "You gave me quite a surprise there missy! But not enough to kill me!"

Then suddenly a man in a trench coat started to walk towards us, at first I thought it was Saboten, but once he got closer I saw that he wore a _red _trench coat and a large brimmed hat the same color as his coat. He said to my attacker, "It's trash like you that gives vampires a bad name."

Then I suddenly realized that my captor was a vampire and the man in front of me was one as well! Then my captor asked, "Who the hell are you?!" The man in the red trench coat asked me as he pulled put his gun, "Girl, I'll have to shoot threw you to kill that filth behind you, do you want to die tonight?"

I thought for a moment then cried, "No!" And just as I did, a bullet went strait through me and hit the other guy in the heart. I stumbled forward and landed on all fours. I coughed up some blood, grabbing my sword to use as a crutch.

I stood up slowly and said to the man in front of me, "Thank you, vampire." Then began to walk past him as he laughed, "You're a tough human." I looked back and retorted, "It takes more than a bullet to kill me! And I'm not going to die yet!" I turned back and then suddenly puked out more blood. I fell to my knees and clenched my Side. I could still breath, so it didn't hit my long, just my kidney.

I took my jacket and tied it around my waist to stop some of the bleeding.

Then suddenly the vampire was next to me sneering, "You know your gonna die soon. Why not give in and die a quiet death?" I glared at him and hollered, "You're just like Saboten! I can do things on my own! And I won't die! Not as long as I can still move!" I got back up on my feet on began to limp towards a hospital that was close by.

The vampire said, "This is quiet a tough human, It'll be fun to see how far I'll be able to go." So the vampire followed I the whole way to the hospital. I was only a few steps away, when I collapsed.

Then the vampire was looking down at me and asked, "Even now, do you still wish to live?" I coughed blood out while glaring up at the vampire I said, "Yes…" Then I blacked out.

_Alucard POV_

I hadn't seen a human this determined to live in a long time. I shot and alarm and took the girls weapon. Orderlies came and I left to report to my master.

_Rei POV_

The next thing I knew, I heard people running about me and keeping me alive. I saw a bright light and then a doctor who said, "She's awake, Give her more anesthesia." A mask was put over my face and then I fell asleep.

---

The next time I woke up, it was to the gentle peeping of a a machine. When I was fully awake, I heard a few voices quietly talking to one another. Soon a person loudly snapped, "If you don't be quiet about being hungry, I'll kill you myself!" This woke I up and I beguilingly sat up. When I did, I saw three people. Two women and a tall man.

The first woman looked to be in her late twenties. I was in an odd green pant suit and her hair was down to her waist and as blond as they come. The second woman looked to in her late teens early twenties. She wore a kind of military uniform the was blue and she wore it with a short skirt. She had a bust that may have been stolen from Dolly Parten. She had whitish skin and bright orange hair. The man was tall, extremely tall, maybe over six feet. He wore a large brimmed hat, orange sunglasses and a trench coat. They were all red. Under the trench coat, his clothes were black.

The orange haired girl said some thing to the blond woman and then they all turned towards me. When the blond woman came closer, I noticed that she had blue eyes and wore silver glasses. She asked, "My Servant has told me about you, What is your name?" I answered, "Rei Okami."

The long haired woman asked, "So your Japanese?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm from the lower part of the Tokyo district." I paused and asked, "You know mine, what of yours?" The long haired woman replied, "I'm Sir Intagera Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing. This my servant, Alucard, and his servant Serras Victoria."

I finally got a look at the room and saw I wasn't in a hospital any more, but in a very nice looking room. One's you would see in home furnishing magazines.

I kindly said, "Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind I have to get to class now, I'm probably late." Intagera warned, "I wouldn't move around if I were you. You had to have a kidney transplant and it'll be difficult for you to move right now." I stopped and looked at them, then asked, "How is it I'm not dead? From the amount of blood I saw coming out of me I should be dead." Intagera replied, "Alucard got you the doctors at the hospital you were still at, till last night. I had it arranged that you be moved to my home."

I shook my head and said, "Well, I have to go to class. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my clothes on." I began to unstrap my self from the annoying machine, when I realized I didn't know where my clothes were and where the bathroom was. "By the way which way to the rest room?" I asked shyly. Victoria answered, "Down the hall to the right. I think your clothes are there as well." I replied, "Thank you, for your hospitality, and medical treatment. I hope we can see each other once more." Then walked out. Victoria asked, "Should I get Walter to walk her out?" Intagera gave a nod and she ran out.

_Alucard POV_

Intagera commented, "Stubborn little brat isn't I?" I laughed, "She was being attacked two blocks down from Saint Goldman's hospital and walked there with a bullet hole though her. She collapsed three feet from the door." My master commented, "Well, not many people have that strong of a will to live these days. Most want to die."

_Rei POV_

Out side of the mansion, I was walking out, then was suddenly blinded by the sunlight and grabbed my sun classes out of the bag.

I suddenly noticed that my cross I got from Saboten was gone! I quickly ran back to the entrance and bumped into Intagera. I fell back into the sunlight and my glasses came off as well and then I cried out in pain as the bright light hit my eyes. I groped around for my sunglasses, when a familiar voice said, "Here." I felt for a moment and found my glasses. I replied with relief, "Oh thank you-" But when I put them on, I noticed who it was the person helping me. So I jumped back in surprise and replied, "Alucard."

Intagera irritably said, "Don't go screaming this early in the morning it's rude." I ignored her and asked, "Where's the cross I had with me last night?" Intagera replied, "It's been thrown out." I yelled, "Where?! Where is my cross?!" Then I suddenly felt this enormous amount of energy began to build up in my body. I closed my eyes tight, then saw black clouds in my head.

_No! Not now! Grandfather go away!_ Ithought hurriedly. A voice answered back, _Insolent child! I do not yield to no man, woman, or monster! _ I cried in my head,_They helped me! So what if some of them are vampires! I don't need your help dealing with them! _

I battled with my grandfather for control over my body and lost for a moment.

Suddenly the clouds turned red-black, when this other energy hit it. Then my grandfather to over and opened my eyes and said, "Where is my cross."

_Alucard POV_

Rei's hands began to weave strange signs on their own. Then a different voice came out of her mouth and said, "You who are not of this world, shall be dust. For you have corrupted the last of the Okami line. Now your demon shall die." A second later a large blast of purple energy came out of my hands and went toward the small vampire girl, Victoria.

_Rei POV_

I then quickly got my body back and baned my grandfather from my body. But as soon as I came back, _sort of a speak_, I quickly ran ahead of the blast and stood in front of Victoria and took it.

It hurt but I withstood the pain. I managed to say, "Are you okay?" Victoria gave a nod and said, "But your-!" I cut her off and replied, "Not as bad as the wound from last night, right Alucard?" I nudged my head in his direction as he answered, "If you mean compared to the amount of blood you lost, yes."

I stumbled over to Intagera and said, "Now where is my cross, damnit." Intagera Hollered, "Walter! Get the bloody cross! I've had enough of her and her _ill_ manners!" I retorted, "My _manners_ are just fine it's when I get _pissed off_ is problem!" Intagera asks, "So you're _pissed off_ at me, now is it?" I bellowed, "Yes! Because _you_ took some thing of mine that was _important_ to me!!" Intagera walks inside then asks, "_Why_ is it important to you then? Hmm? So important that you would try to _kill_ some one you just met?"

That was the last straw! I didn't want to be insulted, so I yells at me, "That wasn't _my_ doing!" Intagera turned to look at her and asks, "Then _who_ did? Who would dare to try to kill one of _my_ men?!" I looked down and said, "My grandfather…" She asked, "Who?" I looked at her with a hateful glare and yelled out, "MY GRANDFATHER!" I snatched my cross from Walter's hands and began to storm off.

Intagera yelled back, "You never answered my first question." I turned around and said, "A _friend_ back in Japan named Saboten Shikaramuro _gave_ it to me." Then I pressed the largest jewel to show them it was a sword and added, "And _anyone_ who tries to take it will suffer." Then I left to go to my class.

_Intagera POV_

Intagera looked at Alucard and said, "So She's friends with the vampire hunter Shikaramuro. This will be troublesome."

_Rei POV_

The rest of time in class I spent thinking about Saboten and what he might say if I told him what happened. After class it was dark and I was feeling depressed for some reason so when I got to my hotel room and called Saboten in hopes to hear his soothing voice.

The phone rang and my heart began to race. The phone picked up and I heard his voice, which answered, "Hello?" I began to cry for some reason and sobbed into the phone, "Saboten! I'm scared! I don't know what to do and I don't know if I'm going crazy of not!" Saboten replied, "Okay, okay. First calm down and tell me slowly, what happened to make you so scared?"

So most of the night I spent telling Saboten about what happened to me the night before. After I finished, he said, "Okay now I'll be coming to stay with you okay? And I know that you'll be your second day of school, but I want you to stay in your hotel room till I get there. Alright?" The tone of voice he had was the type my mother used that ment no room for arguing. I replied shakily, "Kay…" Saboten said to me calmly, "Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Good night." Then hung up the phone. I hung up the phone and curled up in bed then cried my self to sleep.

---

The next morning I awoke to someone banging on my hotel room door. I was a bit worried about if I should open it, so I grabbed my cross and walked cautiously towards the door. I opened it slightly and called out, "W-who's there….?" A familiar face came into view and asked, "So you do look as bad a wreck as you sounded on the phone." I swung the door open and flung my arms around him and cried, "I'm so glad you're here!!!"

Saboten turned red as I hugged him. Then I give him a strange look and asked, "Why are you acting so weird?" He replies with a stutter, "L-look at what your warring." I looks down and notices that I wasn't warring the proper clothes and ran into the restroom to change. A moment later I returned from the bathroom with a red face saying, "Sorry, I didn't realize-." Then Saboten cut me off by asking, "Can I see your neck?" I gave him a nod and moved my hair for him to examine my neck.

He tilted my neck to the side and said, "I don't see and bite marks so I think your fine. Can I see your side?" I gave a nod and lifted up the side of my shirt. He saw it and put a large bandage over the stitches to keep it from getting infected.

Once he was done, Saboten asked, "Now that I'm here, would you like to go for a walk or something?" I gave him a smile and replied, "Sure!" So they went around the city till it grew dark, then headed back towards I's place when another vampire came out of the blue and said, "You little wench! Because of you my brother was killed! Now you DIE!!!!"

I took off my cross and was ready to fight when Saboten got in front of me and said, "Stay behind me no matter what!" I gave a nod, but never relaxed as the fight between Saboten and the vampire began…

It wasn't a long fight, the vampire had no chance against Saboten's strength! Apparently Saboten got hurt during the fight. I ran up to him and asked, "Saboten, are you alright?!" He gave me a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, it's just a scratch. It'll heal in no time." I gave him a look that ment (Yeah right, what ever.)

When I went to check his arm that he was holding and gasps, "No it's not a little scratch! Your gonna have at least five stitches!" I ripped my sleeve off to make a bandage for his arm and said, "Don't worry, when we get back to the hotel I'll fix it." Then started walking towards the hotel when, Alucard suddenly appeared.

_Alucard POV_

I had been watching the human girl, like my master had ordered me to, I didn't expect her to call the idiotic hunter. He couldn't be trusted as far as a human could throw him. The soon were walking about London like tourists.

When a Vampire came at them, I was going to eliminate it, but the girl already had her weapon out and then the filth of a hunter told her to stay behind him. I watched her fight the ither night, she was able to protect her self. Maybe with some more training she could even kill vampires.

The fight was over and I smelt blood. I smirked as he tried in vain to hide his wound from the girl. She yelled at him and told him she would have to give him stitches. I already had a good lie to tell them why I was there, so I decided to make my entrance then.

_Rei POV_

Saboten was ready to fight him, when I said, "No wait! I know him." Saboten exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what or who it is?!" I coolly replied, "Yes, as a matter a fact I do. This is the vampire Alucard who saved me last night." Then I turned to Alucard and asked, "What do you want?" He replied, "Nothing. I was sent to destroy that vampire your friend killed." Saboten rudely said, "What? You want to kill me instead?" I squeezed his hurt arm and said sweetly to him, "Now don't be rude!"

I looked back at Alucard and asked, "Can we use the medical facility at Hellsing Manner?" Alucard simply replied, "That, your going to have to ask Sir Hellsing her self." Then he vanished.

I gave a sigh and told Saboten, "Never mind on going back to the hotel, I guess we're going to Hellsing Manner." I took a few steps and suddenly fell to the ground. my head was filled with the voice of my grandfather. _How dare you protect that monster! He is not of your kind and yet you defend him! You are no longer part of the Okami family! _With those words a great bond was painfully shattered. I's body couldn't handle it.

Saboten keeled down to her side and asked worryingly, "I! What's wrong?! Tell me where it hurts!!" I managed to say, "G-o to man-ner…" Then passed out. I remember feeling like I was being lifted, heard some pounding, after that voices, then silence.

---

The next time I woke up, I was all alone in the same room the first time I was at Hellsing manor. I heard yelling coming from some place near. I wrapped the sheet around herself and stumbled towards the front door to hear what was going on.

Then I heard Saboten's voice bellowing, "What did you do to her?!"

_Alucard POV_

My master was the next to say, "I haven't done anything to her." Saboten yelled back, "Don't lie to me Sir Intagera Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing! I know all about you and your organization! Now tell me, what have you done to her?!" I growled, "Watch what you say boy. You may not live to see the dawn."

After that Rei opened the door and asked, "Saboten, what's wrong with me?" I watched as the boy stumbled over his words. Saboten looked at her with surprise and gasped, "Rei! I um a-!" I quietly chuckled to my self. I also wondered how I wasn't able to smell her. I would have to wonder later.

Then she looked down at her feet and asked, "Did my family abandon me?" I blinked, her family had left her for dead. Such a talented heir and they throw theirs away. A very stupid move..,

He didn't answer her. Then she cried out, "**Answer me Saboten!** Or have you done the _same_ because I wouldn't _let_ Sofu _kill_ Victoria? Did Sofu tell _you_ to come here to _witness_ _my bind break_?!" I watched as Saboten looked at her and said quietly, "No, Your grandfather didn't put me up to this and yes, your family has disowned you."

Something happened then. I sensed it before it happened. The girl's soul shattered and along with it the control over her powers. Her body shook and as did the room.

Intagera hollered, "What the hell is going on?!" Saboten answered, "Her control over her powers have weakened because of this and now I might destroy her self. Shit, I was afraid this might happen. The head of the Okami family has _forgotten_ the _power_ she has, but most of all how _fragile_ her control over it is."

The girl began to cry like a vampire, her pain had a strange effect on me. It made me want her to smile or even come at me with her blade. I just needed her to stop crying, for it made my once stone heart crack.

_Rei POV_

As I shook, unwanted tears came down. They weren't even regular tears at that, they were tears of blood. I knew I was nothing, but a burden to others. I didn't know what to do and just stood there, crying tears of blood. Then my strength failed me and I fell. Two pair of hands caught me; one was Saboten, the other was Alucard.

_Alucard POV_

She had began to fall, I quickly went to catch her, but the boy had caught her the same time I did. He caught her lower half and I heard his thoughts. I growled, "I'll take her back to bed, you go get her some food." He had guts enough to glare at me, then left to do what I ordered.

As I walked back into the bed room, my master asked, "Alucard, do you have any idea what just happened?" I laid her back on the bed and covered her up. "Her soul was shattered. The pain of her being disowned was too much for her. But there something about her, she had too much power to be just human." I had told my master, but said the last part mainly to my self.

_Rei POV _

I blacked out. I was never a where of what entirely happened, but I did know one thing, I was no longer an Okami…

I was woken up by Saboten who said, "I, wake up, you need to eat to get your strength back." I slowly sat up and smiled wearily at him and replied, "Thank you…" He asked, "For what?" I shook her head and said, "Nothing."

I tried to get out of bed, but couldn't. So then Saboten picks me up and carries me to the table where I was going to have breakfast. In the bowl in front of her was a liquid and so I asked, "What is it?" Saboten didn't replied, but suddenly Victoria was in the doorway and said, "It's a nasty smelling soup that Walter made." I looked down at the soup with caution and asked, "Is it really edible?" She said, "Yep. Since you're a human with holy powers, you need more help healing." Saboten looked at me and commented, "I didn't want you to think that you were some worthless girl like your grandfather though you were."

Then Alucard appeared out of no where and said, "So how does it feel to have a person you can't merely save, hunter." Saboten glared and yelled at him, "Shut it, Vampire! Don't talk to me as if you know all about me!"

_Alucard POV_

The boy was a good actor. I couldn't read all of his thoughts, but he was only pretending to care about her. My master, Intagera walked in and said, "Actually we do. I know all about you and your so called job." Saboten yelled at her, "That's enough! I'll tell her when I feel it's necessary!" Rei asked him, "Tell me what Saboten?" Intagera replied, "That he hunts vampire like Serras for money." She looked at Saboten in horror. I gave my self a self satisfied smirk at her reaction. She had barely known Police girl and already she wanted to protect her.

She asked him, "You, you're a vampire hunter?!" Saboten looks away and says, "Yeah, I'm a vampire hunter."

We left them alone in the room together, as an ere silence hit the two of them.

_Rei POV_

Then I nervously asked, "Is that why you came here? To kill them for being something inhuman?" Saboten replied, "No that's not it! I came here because I was worried you might have been hurt when you called."

I looked down and asked her lap, "Now that I have no family, where will I go? I don't have any where else to stay." Saboten replied, "What about going back to the hotel? I'm sure that your-." I cut him off and said, "They probably stopped paying for the room and classes by now, I'll have to get my things and find somewhere to live else where, I know I'm not going back to the temple."

A/n Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	2. Rulers of Tokyo

**Rulers of Tokyo**

_Rei POV_

Saboten casually offered, "Well you can come live with me." I looked at him and felt the heat in my cheeks. Then he quickly added, "I mean if you want and it's only till you find your own place." Then after a long silence, I asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance or any thing." He said, "Na, its no problem. I'm mean you've gotten me out of worse scraps at school."

Then Intagera came in and said, "Well now that your strength is back, you'll be employed, by the Hellsing Organization." I stood up and said, "Fine." Then walked off.

Alucard POV

I watched from the shadows as my master talked with the boy. Saboten asked, "I wish to work with Hellsing as well." Intagera looks at him and said, "A moment ago you were saying you knew all about my organization, why is it that all of a sudden you want to work with us?" He looks at her and said, "I want to keep an eye on Rei. I'm the closest thing to family she has now. If she loses that, I don't know what will happen…" He trails off then says, "But I know it won't be good for any one." I knew only part of what he said was true. He didn't consider her family, but She did and it would most likely drive her insane.

_Rei POV_

I finds in my room a uniform like Victoria's with the Hellsing emblem on the right shoulder. Next to the coat is my old school uniform with the Hellsing uniform next to it. I didn't want to ware just the Hellsing uniform so I decided to mix it with the uniform and my school uniform. I wore the shirt to my Hellsing uniform, the pants to the old school uniform and a white trench coat I had bought in London, over the whole thing. The final touch to _my_uniform was the cross that Saboten given me. I put my cross on a chain and hung it around my waist with an easy latch for quick attacks.

I walked back into the other room and saw Saboten and Intagera talking. I walked inside and asked, "So when do I start?" Saboten replied, "When do WE start." I looked at him funny and said, "What?"

Intagera answered, "As of today you and Mr. Shikaramuro are now _official_ members of the Hellsing Organization. Victoria will show you around and Walter will show Saboten around. Today at 6:30 you and Saboten will be out at the practice course." Then she added, "Oh and Saboten, if your house isn't too far away you may live there or here. Walter will show you your room even if you choose to live at your own home." Then she left.

Victoria walked over to me and said sticking out her hand, "Welcome to Hellsing, Rei Okami." I shook her hand and replied, "Just Rei, I'm no longer an Okami priestess." Victoria exclaimed, "You were a priestess?" I gave a solemn nod and said, "Let's not talk about that subject. So where do we go first?" Victoria replies, "Oh! First we'll go to your room, then I'll be showing you around the manor." Rei gave a nod then started to walk down the hallway. Victoria ran to catch up with her.

_Alucard POV_

Saboten watched her leave with Victoria and then turned to Walter and asked, "So when do we start?" Walter replied, "Now if you don't' mind. I have to deal with some important matters after this." Saboten politely said, "Not at all. I have to attend to a matter that requires my attention as soon as possible." So Walter showed Saboten his room, the men's washroom and then the rest of the manor.

I watched this boy like I would something I would have ti kill. He was a poor hunter, if he couldn't sense me in the shadows. I didn't even bother with concealing my presence. But when I spied over Rei, I had to conceal my self completely, other wise she would look about her room looking for the thing that was making her feel like being watched. It was quite amusing.

I look forward to her training...

_Rei POV _

Victoria showed me my room, the ladies washroom and then the manor. I occasionally asked a question or two, but most of the time kept quiet. Saboten did the same thing I did, but his tour of the manor was shorter then mine. I didn't mind going through the manor. I really liked learning about these sorts of things. Then when Victoria started to talk about the Hellsing family, I began to have a pain in my chest.

When the tour was over, Victoria showed me the way to the practice course. Saboten was already there, shooting up a dummy when they arrived. I went next to him and decided to use hand-to-hand combat for her dummy. '

With a quick succession of kicks and punches the dummy was classified as 'paralyzed'. I turned around and took my sword to give it the final blow to the heart. The impact was so strong, that the pole the dummy was on, snapped.

_Alucard POV_

Saboten was astounded that she could pull off such an attack, But he new better than to under estimate her. When she turned to smile at him, he knew that smile was as cold and bleak as Winter Mountains.

This boy was easily impressed. But she looked like she couldn't fight a freak for an hour strait and she did. I smirked. She will be a great addition to Hellsing. With the right training she'll be one of the best _human_ agents here.

_Rei POV_

He asked me, "Rei, you okay?" I looked his way with a fake smile and replied, "I'm fine, just need some time alone." Then I walked off.

I went back into the manor and went strait for my room. On my way there i bump into Walter and ask, "Walter, can you make sure that no one disturbs me unless it's work?" He gave a nod and then I locked my self into my room. I broke down in tears the moment I locked the door. I cried and sobbed for hours on end. I would only stop to eat or sleep.

_Alucard POV_

Rei had caged her self in her room and almost never came on on her free will. M master had told me of the new mission, so I thought I would go _cheer_ her up...

She was crying into her pillow, She didn't look up from the pillow when I entered. I inquired, "So you intend to feel sorry for your self forever and only come out when you have to work?" Rei sat up and threw a pillow all in the same motion. While saying, "Shut the hell up!" She glared at me and added, "I want to be left the hell alone!" I ignored her and asked, "So you do intend to stay here till death finally takes you?" Rei hollered, "If I would have known this would happened I'd never have come here!"

I smiled and stated, "But you did and it's too late now to change that." Rei began to cry silent tears while exclaiming, "Do you enjoy watching me suffer?! I've lost- no my family has abandoned me and I'm probably pronounced dead in Japan! So I can never go back! The worst part is I don't even know why I keep on living." _Far from it my dear_. Was what I thought. She cried and her tears were tinted pink.

She paused and said, "So I'll morn what I've lost and ponder on what I've gain for a while longer. And for your answer, No I don't intend to feel sorry for my self for eternity. I plan to do something about it and my family."

She glared at me and hisses, "Now leave." I shrug and add, "Just to see what happens, we're going to be heading for Japan, and since you and Saboten know the language, you'll be getting us there. There seems to be a covenant that wants to take over Tokyo." Rei sighs and says, "I know the covenant, they call them selves the _Rulers of Tokyo_. Their leader almost killed me when I was little, but thanks to some friends I was fine." She added, "I'll get ready immediately." She paused said, "I suppose we'll be fighting together, huh Alucard_?"_ I smirked and replied, "So it seems." Then I faded back though the wall the same way I came.

_Rei POV_

I began to pack when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I asked, "Who is it?" The voice on the other side was Saboten's voice that said, "It's me, can I come in?" I opened the door to let him in.

Saboten walked in and said, "I wanted to let you know that-" I cut him off by saying, "That _vampire _already told me." Saboten gave a solemn nod then said, "So we'll be leaving for Japan in twenty four hours." I gave a nod, then went to go pack.

I didn't have much, just what I needed my sword; her my gun; extra ammo; and a few water bottles for the way.

As soon as everyone was done getting ready, Intagera began to brief us. "Now this is a simple search and destroy mission. Clear out the covenant, then get back to Head Quarters. Now Mr. Shikaramuro and Rei will be our translators. You two will be responsible for getting us in and out of Japan. Alucard will be waiting at the hotel if you need any help."

I commented, "We probably won't need any help with these pus-pots. They're more then anything a group of thugs."

Intagera's glared at me, which had no effect. "As I said, Alucard will be there, **if **need be. Now one of you must ride in a coffin to Japan. Air expenses have risen for some reason..." She trailed off. Intagera looked at them both and asked, "Well? Who will it be?"

Saboten and I huddled close and did a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors. I threw up my hands up in victory. Saboten trudged back and raised his hand with a sigh. Intagera gave a nod and said, "You'll leave immediately."

Both of us gave a nod and left for the limo. Saboten went into **his** coffin then into the hearse with Victoria. Alucard came out with a black suit that had a red tie. He wore his normal sun glasses, but he didn't ware his trade mark hat. His raven black hair was long and hung lose at his back.

I thought for a moment, then ran back in side to quickly go into disguise or more like to take off my disguise. My hair was colored brown, but my true hair color was a startling red. I unpinned my hair, which was now danced about my ankles. The last thing was to take out the contacts that kept my violet glowing eyes from scaring most women and enticing all men I ever met.

My looks were the curse of the Okami family. Most likely one of the reasons that they disowned me...Another sharp pain ran about my heart. I gasped with pain. Walter came knocking at my door. "Miss Rei, we need to be leaving soon and Alucard is growing impatient."

I growled as I opened the door, "I'm coming..." I kept my head down so that the old butler wouldn't get a heart attack form my startling eyes. When I was out side Alucard snapped, "Strange girl, I grow tired of the hindrance your making to our mis-."

_Alucard POV_

I stopped in mid sentence as I looked at Rei. Her hair was much longer, and was a blood ruby red, but the most interesting change was her eyes...they glowed with power that wasn't there when I ran into her before, and they weren't like that before she went into the manor.

I whistled at her change and she glared at I. I could tell that she wanted to hurt me very badly. I gave a dark chuckle at this fact and let her go in first. Then I went into the limo and sat across from her.

She glared at me once more then looked out the window as we drove through London. I saw her face soften, and grow sad. I grew more curious at to what she was thinking and proceeded to read her mind.

She looked at me from the corner of her mind and thought, _It's rude to intrude on one's thoughts with out permission. _I was intrigued that she knew what I was doing. I replied to her mind, _Is that so?_ She signed, _Go ahead, that way I don't have to tell you. _I smiled and said, "Thank you." She gave a nod in response.

I then dove into her mind once more. I saw her memories and then I saw her family. First person was a girl about 5. She wore a strange red and white robe. _Thats my little sister. _Rei replied. _Her name is Tsuki. _I was surprised she spoke to me. I thought, _Who are these other people? _

I saw a wrinkled angry old man, who wore a gray and white version of the on Tsuki wore. She growled, _Thats Sofu._ I asked, _What? _She signed._ It's means grandfather in Japanese._ I was quiet for a moment then asked, _Do all names in Japan mean something? _Rei answered, _Yep. Tsuki's name means _moon_ and Vampire is pretty much said the same._

_Rei POV_

Alucard chuckled at this then asked, _Dose your name have a meaning? _ I looked at his face and couldn't read any thing. His tone in my mind was nothing, but calm interest, so I told him. _Zero. Thats what my name means. Kind of a cruel sense of humor Sofu has. _

I signed and saw that we were already in the plane when I looked at my surroundings once more. I gave up on trying to figure out my new life with the Hellsing Organization. I told Alucard good day and went to sleep. For once I was not disturbed by dreams.

_Alucard POV _

We arrived in Tokyo Japan at about 10:37pm that night. She got off the plane and quickly got her 'baggage'. Saboten was asleep when she opened the coffin. She dumped him out and said, "Up you bum, we're here."

He was not surprised about his rude awakening, but he didn't think it would be Rei, he thought it would be that lil' vampire or big red as he called me. "What the hell Rei?! Could have at least warned me!" He groaned. She gave him a death glare.

My dark laughter chimed in and she turned to glare at me as well. "Hurry up or go look for a hotel, Saboten. I'm going to do some scouting." Rei growled. I commented as she passed, "Your antics have ceased to amuse me."

She spun around on her heel to stare right back into my crimson eyes as she hissed, "Jackass!" The sped out of his sight...for the time being. I looked back as the boy lifted himself off of the floor, while dusting off random dirt particles.

I purred, "Find us a nice hotel and then one for your self. I have wondered about this place for many years. I would like to look around." Saboten turned around to argue and finds that he vanished. A slight chill ran up his spine but he did as the I told him to do.

_Alucard POV_

The first place Rei went to was around the slums. She walked around and smiled a bittersweet smile. She saw the old graffiti that was on an over pass, an old play ground she played at as a girl. She ran a hand over a tree that seemed to hold meaning.

I watched her from the shadows and quietly listen to the sounds or Tokyo. There was more traffic there, than in London. I also noticed the amount of people there as well. I then began to notice the shadows moved on their own here. Not like my shadow, but creatures that would seem worse than me.

_ So, she's used to seeing strange beings...interesting... _ I watched as she merely walked by the shadows and into the light.

I watched as she bent down to pick up a stone and throw it at the nearest light post. With a shattering crash, the light winked out and the shadows descended.

I was about to rescue her, when she merely said a word and they vanished in to smoke. "Disappear." I watched in wonder at the girl's power. She walked a few steps, then stumbled. She caught herself, by grabbing onto a swing. She sat down upon the swing.

I decided to show himself to her now. He walked out of the shadows, right up to here and she didn't notice.

_Rei POV_

I sat on the swing hoping for some reason that some one would keep me from my thoughts... Low and behold, Alucard comes walking up. I lifted my head and gave him a sad smile and asked, "Let me guess, Saboten wasn't interesting enough to follow?" "Your half right holy girl." He replied with the all too familiar amusement in his voice.

I snapped, "If YOU call me HOLY GIRL OR STRANGE GIRL one more time, I'm gonna shove a stake right up your ass!" My replied from him was a burst of his dark laughter splitting through the night. "You are quite different from what I thought you were. You'll make a great addition to Hellsing."

I gave up on trying to discourage him, but was secretly grateful for taking my mind off of painful memories. I got up off of the swing and sighed, "Well, might as well head over to the main area where the coven is known to be around." I began to walk off when he inquired, "Not waiting for your sitter are we?" I turned back to look at Alucard and the emotion he saw go through my face was anger, maybe even gilt, But all I said was. "I'm not that little girl anymore. The world isn't just sunshine and butterflies. Theres darkness and vampire bats as well."

Alucard smiled and my analogy. "I couldn't put it any better, my dear." So I was accompanied by Alucard as we walked in the direction of the _Rulers of Tokyo_'s base is. Little did we know that we were being followed...

(Radio) "_So are they here yet?'_

(Person) "Yep. They're heading strait for the coven."

_"You better be worth all the trouble."_

"As long as you keep up your part of the deal."

_"Then consider your self part of 'Rulers of Tokyo'. Brother..."_

"As you wish, sister."

A/n Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	3. Kids

Fallen

_Rei POV_

As the two of us were walking down a dark road, Alucard suddenly felt the presence of the whole coven surrounding us.

I went for my sword, but when I touched it shocked me. I quickly threw it away and tried to grab my gun that Walter made me take with her, which I was now grateful for.

_Alucard POV_

I saw this and figured out what this all was...an ambush. Quicker than I could react, (which didn't happen often) a barrier appeared over Rei. I shot at it, but it only reflected my bullets back at me.

_Rei POV_

I fell to my knees coughing violently. Alucard was about to charge at the shield, when a ton of chains fell about him. These were no ordinary chains, no, these chains were silver with strange seals on them to render him immobile.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She wore a scarlet kimono that had gold flowers embroider all over it. She was barely five feet tall and had long blond hair, like spun gold. Her lips shone like rose quartz and her eyes like icy cold rubies. When her face was in shadow the glowed faintly.

She giggled darkly, "My, my, the Great Alucard and the black sheep of the renown Okami family. What a joy to meet you both!"

She gave an exasperated sigh as a man walked to her side from the shadows. Not just any man, but Saboten, with newly acquired fangs.

I Stared at him dumbstruck. When I finally got the strength to speak, I wheezed, "B-but-you- not-why?" He laughed, "Do you really think I went all the way to London cause I was worried about you? Your really are pathetic!" He continued to laugh, till the woman tapped his shoulder.

He quickly stopped laughing at me to introduce the lady. "How rude of me! Allow me to introduce you to the lovely Akioni-sama." Akioni gave me a cruel smile and purred, "So how do you like my power? Dose it scare you? Hurt you? Is it painful to have your life drained you?"

_Alucard POV_

I growled, "What poison do you spout, vermin?" She turned to the me and cooed, "Why my lord have you not heard of _Fallen_ holy men and women? They can be turned, but it matters not if they're deflowered. The vampire that sucks them dry will gain some of their holy powers, not blessing though. Barriers, wards, seals and other such things."

She turned an angry glare at Rei and quickly picked her up by the neck and growled, "You are a worthless. You have neither the looks, nor the power I desire." Akioni's glare turned into a cruel smile as she said, "But I'll have the entertain ment of watching you waist away in that dome I made." She then threw Rei back into the barrier.

I felt the wards on the chains start to weaken as my raising anger. _How dare this trash, torment my human? _I thought furiously. I then saw Rei move. She was on her hands and knees, with her hair hiding most of her face. I saw her lips move. Apparently so did Saboten. He snarled, "What did you say, you bitch?"

_Rei POV_

I slowly raise my body. I was now on my knees, with my hair overlaying half of my face.

Alucard saw how her eyes glowed with pure hatred for Saboten.

I opened my moth and screamed out, "TRAITOR!" I continued to scream and this was of pain and a strong will to brake Akioni's barrier. Suddenly there was a large ripping sound, and then the blast from Akioni's barrier braking.

_Alucard POV _

I was aware of the silence and the strong sent of blood...Rei's blood. Smoke began to clear as the Tokyo coven began to move away. I sensed a strong opponent where Rei once was. Once the smoke was gone, what I saw wooed me more then anything I've ever seen before.

Rei was soaked with her own blood, her shirt was ripped to where her bra was showing and her hair flew about her head like a fiery crown. But I was won over by her eyes...her normal cool lavender eyes, were now glowing with an inner light that look like the fires of hell. I notice that she had wings...pitch black wings, dripping with blood.

Akioni was struck was pure fear at the once imprisoned girl. She yelled at Saboten, "You didn't tell me she was a_ Fallen Angel_!" He cried, "I didn't know she was one!"

Rei gave a cruel grin, one that would suit me more. She cooed, "You smell good..." Her grin grew bigger.

I saw fangs on her, I was indeed glad this human was mine, she was a beautiful sight and I wished to take her then and there, but the chains were beginning to become an annoyance.

The vampire woman Saboten chose to betrayed Rei with, screamed, "Don't you know any of the legends?! Fallen Angels EAT vampires!!"

I was an old vampire...and yet I had never heard of a Nosferatu consumer. My interest in Rei grew more and more.

She moved forward and snarled at the sight of Saboten. "Your a dead man, Saboten Shikaramuro..." He turned to run, but she was too quick. With one flap of her massive wings and she was in front of him. Rei smiled and said, "Let me see your neck." She grabbed his hair and yanked his head to one side and said, "Good bye." She plunged her fangs into Saboten. He gave a futile struggle on her iron grip, with one last scream of agony, he died there.

Rei threw the body onto the ground and pulled out one feather. It turning into a sword and with a single stab in the heart, Saboten Shikaramuro was no more. Akioni was furious, she came charging at Rei with blinding speed. She merely turned and smoothly sliced her in half.

_Rei POV_

Alucard broke free of His restraints and began too shoot at and any vampires he saw. I began to remember our mission and did the same. I was consumed by pure blood lust. I giggle as the blood of an enemy sprayed onto me.

Soon the whole coven was wiped out and only stood Alucard and myself. Alucard looked about the area and saw nothing, but dust and blood.

_Alucard POV_

Suddenly Rei was in front of me with a drunken look on her face. She grabbed a hold of my tie and yanked me towards her. She kissed me long and hard and I returned it with as much force. When the kiss ended, I had to catch Rei before she fell. I watched in amazement as her wings melted away and to reveal a large wound on her back that resembled a butterfly.

Just then Police Girl came running up covered in blood as well. "Sorry Master! I would have been here sooner, but a hoard of ghouls were there when I woke up and the whole hotel was full of them!" I stated, "You did well Police girl. I need you to-!"

"Big sis!" Suddenly the girl from Rei's memories was running up to us. She saw Rei's back and cried, "It happened again!" She quickly began to rip up the sleeves of her shirt to make bandages for Rei. She asked me to lift her up a little, so she could finish and I complied.

The little girl said, "Follow me! We'll take her to my home." I inquired, "Didn't you people disown her?" The girl had guts enough to glare at me and snap, "That was Sofu! But don't worry that doesn't mean shit now." I motioned for Serras to get our coffins and bring them to the Okami house.

We got there quite fast and at the gate stood a female vampire. I was about to shoot her when the little girl said, "Don't worry, She's a nice vampire, like you." She ran up to the woman and said, "Yuki! Yuki! look! It's Big sis! She's home now!" She tugged on the woman's clothes. The vampire chided, "Mistress, you shouldn't tug onto people's clothes."

The woman looked at me and bowed. "Alucard-sama it's an honor for me to be in your presence."

I lifted an ivory eyebrow at her comment. Kane answered his silent question, "I dreamt about you. I told Yuki a tall man in red would bring Big sis back and it happened!" She turned to smile up at me and said, "Thank you!"

Yuki asked, "Alucard -sama, would you like to share a room with your fledgling or separate rooms?" I replied causally, "I'll have my coffin put in with Rei and have a room made for my servant." Yuki gave a bow and went to as told.

Kane showed me Rei's room. It was not at all what I thought it would look like. It was quite a dark atmosphere, I was relived. I thought it would be pink or something, but instead the walls were a dark blue like the midnight sky, hanging on her walls, were random weapons, from swords to throwing stars.

I sat her on a large bed that was covered with a crimson velvet blanket. Then I continued to explore Rei's things... I notice her books were on two separate cases, one by her bed and another by a desk. The one by her bed held an assortment of fiction. From mermaid and faeries to werewolves and ironically, vampires. Some were informational an others just stories.

The same went with her CDs and DVDs, seemed she was quite the dark side seeker. Which were put on the upper part of the case next to the desk. Below them were artist informational books and sketch books. I flipped through the book that was labeled "Past(?)". Inside of it were very good drawings of tragic scenes that had a beautiful red head in it. But her face was always hid by hair or only the eyes would show. Some had accurate shows of WW2 and times in the medieval era.

I closed the book I held and replaced by another tittled "Present". This book held drawings with Kane mostly and what appeared to be land scape's she saw. One picture of a sun rise looked as if it was shining.

I continued looking though all 5 sketch books. The books that he hadn't looked at yet were called, "Emotions", "Fantasies", and "Future(?)". The emotions one was quite humors to me. It mostly consisted of small cartoons of her tormenting a person.

When I picked up fantasies I saw a note. It was in a different language so it was impossible for me to read. "Big sis will get mad if you look at that." Kane warned. I arched an eyebrow. "Oh would she?" The mischief in my eyes said enough. Kane sighed, "You can look, but something bad will happen..."

I opened the book an would have died from a heart attack, if I was not already dead. I saw she had a very...unique sense of romance. I quickly flipped through that book.

I turned to Future(?) and opened it. There was spectacular pictures of things that had happened in the last few days. There was a scene about her meeting with the Hellsing organization and photo perfect drawings of Intagera, Walter, Pip, and my police girl. But the drawing that caught my eyes the most was a drawing of me sitting in my throne with a class of my 'special' wine. But the only thing that was different, was that my coat, hat and glasses were off.

I looked at the picture for a moment longer then put it back. I walked over to Rei's closet door and gave the little girl another arched eye brow. She shrugged and said, "She lets me hide from Sofu in there, when he's drunk." I gave a nod and opened the door to find most of her clothes her colored either, black, blue, red, or white. Most of them were red, I assumed that red was her favorite color. But this was only on one side of Rei's walk-in closet. The other side had renascence ware, and costumes.

At the very end of the closet, hung three articles of clothing. The first was a reversible, velvet cloak that was red/black. On a small shelf, were a pair of knee high boots this three inch heels. On a hanger next to theses, hung a black dress. It looked like something a pirate queen would ware. The main part of the dress was black, while the bodice was red.

Then, only an inch above the dress was a small choker, It was merely a black strap with a only a single silver looking pendent on it. I lifted the choker out from it's resting place to get a better look. I then noticed that the pendant was model after a heart, not the pretty shaped ones, but that ones that living beings needs. I saw that it was closed by a single, small black ribbon. I untied it and looked inside. The inside was painted red with a carved in scripture. It read: "_It was the beating of his hideous heart!_"

I chucked in amusement at the small message. I thought how fitting it was for her to have something like that and for me end up finding it.

I left Rei with Kane and decided to investigate the rest of the house. I walked through the halls and saw pictures of her family. The strange thing was, that every picture had Rei and some other person in it. Yuki saw me looking at the photos and replied, "Your eyes don't device you, Alucard-sama. Those are all real photographs taken with Rei."

I turned to her with an eye brow raised. She continued. "Rei is still part of the Okami family. She was the first woman of the family, more than 400 years ago. When she was young her mother was tried as a witch and was burned at the stake. The people were right though, she was a witch. But Mistress Yume wouldn't hurt the people.

'While she burned, her child, Rei was watching and Mistress saw this. She then felt pure rage towards the villagers and with her last words she cursed, 'Let an angel fall from heaven and have her judge you as you did me, for if she were to love a human, she would surely die, but for a demon to heal whats been broken, I shall give him my treasure.' Then she died. Rei's real name is Akaitsuki, 'red moon' but when her mother died so did her heart and humanity. She stopped aging that day, she was only 16 when it happened. She slaughtered all the villagers.

'When her uncle came to visit, he saw the ruins of the village and Rei as the only survivor. She refused to speak for years and one day the head of the house was approached by a man, his name was Van Hellsing. He had heard about Rei and came to meet her. He saw the torment in the young girls eyes and the cage she lived in. He told the head of the family at the time how to make her theirs forever. At the time Master Ryu was the head and was eager to have a creature such as her as a pet.

'So they began to do experiments on her that would seal her to the Okami family. It was round this time that I was employed to the Okami's house hold. She was locked in the basement and would never be let out. Not a sound came from her, not a scream, or a whimper.

'The day I was called down there, I saw her, she looked like she was dragged through every circler of hell. She laid strapped to a table and merely looked at me. There was nothing in her eyes, no emotion, not even a mask. She was an empty shell.

'But then suddenly she started to cry. No one knew why, she never stopped till she told Hellsing that she wouldn't cooperate any more. When he asked why, she merely repeated what her mother had said, "Let and angel fall from heaven and have her judge you as you did me, for if she were to love a human, she would surely die, but for a demon to heal whats been broken, I shall give him my treasure.' Ryu was frightened of the curse and locked her away in the dungeons after that.

'Kane's mother, Yumi, was the one to free her from that room. She would ask her questions and she would answer them. Sofu wasn't pleased, he hated Rei with a passion. Thats why he had changed her name from Akaitsuki to Rei. He would make Rei do every thing in the house. But one day when he hit Yumi, she nearly killed him. The women in her family would be strong willed at not let men rule their lives. Yumi moved out at sixteen and Rei with her. Vampires had finally came this far, when we already had demons and evil spirits after their blood.

'Okami blood has a very interesting punch to it. If ever a monster were to taste their blood, they're life will be prolonger, if he eats their flash they would be immortal, if they take an Okami as their bride, their clan would prosper.

'But they didn't know what would happen if a vampire drank their blood, unfortunately, Rei found out... she saw a vampire draining Yumi in an alley way. Rei killed him, but wasn't able to save Yumi... for some reason Yumi didn't turn into a ghoul, but she died from being drained. The vampire was much stronger, but compared to Rei, he was a new born. They fought and she won. She came home to tell Sofu about Yumi and found that she was now bound to sever Yumi's daughter, Kane..."

_Rei POV_

I walked out of room and groaned, "Yuki, why is that you always have to tell people my sob story? I mean shit, I don't want any pity, or sympathy. I just want my past forgotten." I looked at Alucard and added, "I can die like any other human, I just don't age and I'm a little stronger." Kane pipped in, "And have wings!" I sighed, "And I have wings..." I thought, _Any more questions? _He replied, _Not for now... _I sighed.

After a moment I noticed something, Sofu wasn't there... "Kane where's the old geezer?" The little girl gave a very scary smile, the kind she saw Alucard ware many times. "He past away. The funeral was yesterday. I'm head of the family now. But your my guardian. Isn't that great?!" I stood there staring at her. "I need to sit down." I finally said.

We moved to the living room. I sat down. Alucard sat by me and Kane some how got onto Alucard's lap. I almost died there, Kane didn't seem afraid of the old vampire at all! But then again, she lived with a 400 and some odd year old human thing as well. I gave a sigh. I asked Kane, "Okay spill it squirt, what poison did you use this time?" She smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what your talking about, Big sis. I was sleeping when is found him." She replied innocently. I sighed, "Great, I get to raise a five year old who knows how to make poison gas..." I added, "Well I guess I better call Intagera, and report our situation."

I went over to the phone and dialed the number. Intagera answered, "How the hell did you get this number?" "It's Rei Sir, the coven has been wiped out and Saboten was a traitor. There were no witnesses and there were no casualties. But I have a problem..." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Explain." She ordered. I told her what had happened and where I was and what I found out.

We were quite for a moment. Intagera said, "A child with that much knowledge about poisons can not be left to rome freely. Bring here and any thing from the house you wish. I'll have Walter make the room next to yours for the child. I expect you to be back before the week is out." I replied, "Yes, Sir. And Sir?" "Yes, what is it?" She asked. "Thank you." We both hung up.

I looked over to the vampires in the room and the little girl. She began to asked Alucard questions and he surprisingly answered all of them, but one. "Do you like Big sis?" He merely smirked at Rei. I cried, "Kane! You idiot!" I began chasing after the little girl. The little girl was pretty fast for a human. I had to use my wings a bit to catch Kane.

_Alucard POV_

When she was caught, Rei said, "Yuki, get me the duck tape." Yuki sighed but did as told. She came back with the roll and handed it to her. I was enjoying Rei's torment from the little girl. I arched an ivory eye brow at Yuki. She sighed, "Just watch Alucard-sama. This happens a lot when Kane says things to deliberately embarrass Akai-chan."

I watched as Rei taped the little girl to the ceiling. I let out a burst of laughter at the scene before me. "I see you have an interesting way to punish some one." She glared at me, "I don't beat the living shit out of small children. Thats why I nearly killed Sofu." I gave a nod.

Rei turned to Yuki and said, "Yuki, I want you to start packing Kane's room. Leave the bedding out and a change of clothes for her. We'll continue packing tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take a shower." She walked off then.

_Rei POV_

I went into the bath room and stripped out of my clothes. I sighed. _I'll have to get a new coat, again. The top of my uniform is toast and I have to Raise a kid. I'm a freak! I shouldn't be raising kids! I should be dead or in some science lap! Wait I was already there... _ I gave a half hearted chuckle.

I finally sat down in the tub. Alucard commented, "Your story sounds strangely familiar to me." I opened an eye. "Really? Well sorry for the repeated." We were quiet for a moment till he asked, "Aren't you disturbed about having a man in here with you?" He inquired. I laughed, "Ha ha ha! You think I'm afraid of a man seeing me naked? I have seen worse then most people in a life time, I don't think I have nothing to fear from any man."

Alucard smirked, "Oh really?" He tried to grab me, but I easily jumped up and landed on his back, Alucard became off balance and landed face first into the tub. His hat landed on his ass. I got a towel around myself and commented, "By the way, Nice ass." Then left, giggling hysterically.

I simply put on a pair of shorts and tank top. I sighed at my over developed chest. I didn't care much for it. All it did was have men stare at me and all I wanted was to be left alone! But something in side of me said I didn't want to be alone any more.

_Alucard POV_

I walked out of the bathroom, back to Rei's room. She turns around to see me dripping wet. I had a bitter smile on my face. "Would you like me to dry those for you?" Rei offered. I was taken back. I didn't expect her to offer her help, I thought since she did it she would continue to enjoy my torment. I blinked. "Um, yes... thank you." I replied. I took off the whole top haft of my clothes, including my coat, hat and handed it to Rei.

_Rei POV_

With a nod, I took the clothes and read all the tags to make sure they were dryer friendly. To my luck they were. I put them in and all that was left was for me to wait.

I walked to Kane's room to see if she was sleeping. She was and Yuki was watching over her. Serras was reading a book she found in the room. I let her know that I was going to sleep and said good night.

I walked into my room, to find a shirtless Alucard. He seemed to be looking at a book, so I got the pleasure of memorizing his perfectly sculpted chest. You could clearly tell that he had muscle and it wasn't weight lifting buff, but the pleasantly muscled. Not buff, but not skin and bone either.

Alucard finally noticed, me staring at him. He gave a smirk at this newly acquired knowledge. I had quickly moved my eyes and began to head for my bed. "I see that you have an interesting sense of style." He commented. I laughed. "Really? I always thought my taste in style was old fashioned and morbid compared to most girls who look my age."

"You mean looking like your wanting to get raped?" He asked seriously. I laughed.

A/n lol. Okay how many are with me on this part??? Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	4. Pioson gas and little girls

Kids

_Rei POV_

Three days after we had arrived at my old home, I had packed my room and anything I wanted. I also kept all the journals, books and records of my time here. To my immense surprise Alucard helped. At night when I walk through the garden I can't help, but laugh! The great master vampire Alucard helping pack a human's house!

I would act like it didn't matter, but deep down in my heart, I thought of how sweet he was being. It was around that evening of the third day, when a military truck came to the house. The drive said that Intagera had sent him and Alucard didn't seem to object so I believed the man.

Serras was in a different truck with the rest of the men while Alucard, me and Kane sat in the first truck all the way to the plane they came in. As soon as Kane saw the carrier plane, she began to bum bard me with questions about where I had been. She ran her questions together, so it took me a moment to give her answers. When ever I didn't give a strait answer, she would turn to Alucard and he would tell her. Eventually I just told her to ask Alucard. About half way through the flight, she was quiet and fell sleep on Alucard's lap. It irks me how she can suddenly appear on his lap. It's like she's magnetized to it or something!

I soon gave up on this mystery of Kane's little trick and concentrated on what my new weapon would be. I was an okay shot, but not what I need to get the job done. I'm hoping that Walter will have something for me.

_Alucard POV_

After a while Rei decided to move Kane off my lap and hold her on hers. When ever there was a bit of turbulence, she would hum a song I didn't know. I looked in her head and found she was singing in her head as well...:

"_It was many a year ago,_

_In village by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Yume Okami;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to protect her family._

_She was but, a young girl, and child was I,_

_In this village by the sea:_

_But she loved her family, oh so dearly, we peoples-_

_my and mother, Yume Okami;_

_With her blood line a power grew, along with fears._

_Through the years, I feared the worst to come._

_And this was the reason that, so long ago,_

_In this village by the sea,_

_The clouds grew dark and wind blew cold, Chilling,_

_My mother, Yume Okami; _

_So that her friends turned foes. They came,_

_And bore her away from our home._

_I hid in the trees, so that I would be free._

_I followed them and watched as they tied her to a pole _

_Threw about the wood and called her a witch. _

_In this village by the sea._

_Those people she cared about were not happy with her there;_

_They feared her and me-_

_Yes!-that was the reason (as all women know,_

_In this village by the sea)_

_The fire was sparked, as the wood kissed by flame,_

_Burning and hurting, my mother, Yume Okami._

_But her love for me, was stronger by far than,_

_Of the fires that coveted her-_

_Of the people who feared her-_

_And neither the angels above_

_Nor the demons below, _

_Could stop what she had already sowed. _

_And so a curse was put upon me by my mother, Yume Okami,_

_For the moon never beams with out bringing me dreams_

_Of my mother, Yume Okami; _

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of my mother, Yume Okami:_

_And so, at mid night I fly in the darken sky, to feel the embrace,_

_Of my life taker-my savior-my mother_

_In the winds by the sea,_

_In her ever changing grave by the sea." _

I knew about her past, but I didn't know what to make of it. She was nearly as old as I and went through the same thing. And yet she still had her sanity, humanity and had the strength to not make a sound through those years Van Hellsing and Newson had experimented on her. Rei was truly my equal. But yet she could die just as easy as a human. With out, food, shelter, air, warmth, or if a sever injury were do happen, she would die. She was a true immortal, one that can live long, if not in danger, but can also die. The thought or Rei's death made me sick.

Then I began to wonder when I grew feeling for her? Was it when she fought the vampire when they first me? Her will to live? No it was in japan and her fury that showed her beast, her monster. I fell in love with her amethyst eyes and ruby hair.

Then when I heard her hum to Kane, I grew curious about what it was she was thinking about, he found she was singing the words in her head. Me I was lost in my the past. But no, she has the strength I didn't all those years ago. She would make the perfect No-life-Queen.

_Rei POV _

Once I finished the song I felt Alucard rummaging about my mind and sighed. _Yes? What do you want? _There was no answer. I sighed. _Theres only two reasons why you want to be in my head: 1) You want to annoy me. Or 2) you don't want any one else to hear your question, or conversation._

I waited for an answer and after a few moments he asked_, "Why was it that you never made a sound? How was it you were able to keep quiet?" _I laughed. _"Is that all? It was simple, my pride as a female Okami, I would not let the men in the family get the satisfaction of hearing my anguish. No matter the suffering." _

Alucard had stopped talking to me for the rest of the day after that. We arrived at Hellsing Manner around dawn the next day. I carried Kane on my back as I helped carry boxes and such. I told the men to put all my boxes in my room and I would deal with the rest.

Yuki was going to bunk with Serras for a while till they could get another ground room fixed up.

A/n Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	5. Fun

**Fun**

_Rei POV _

I was able to set up my room in about a days time. Kane wanted to help, but I'd told her to go explore, but to keep away from locked doors.

My room looked just like my old one, except it was bigger and the bed was as well. There was a desk I put all my, stories and art supplies there. I sat my Laptop on the desk with my clip lamp. Over by a very comfy chair, I put all of my books in the book shelf by it. I moved one of the tall lamps by it as well. I hooked up my game station, and T.V on to my dresser, since I put all of my cosmetics and girl needs in the private bathroom. The closet held all of my clothes and there would still be room for another two sets! So I was determined to go shopping as soon as I got money.

I heard splashing the the room next to mine and smiled. Kane was enjoying having her own bathroom. I told her to keep it clean or I would lock it up. I would too, cause Walter gave me the other key to it.

I surfed the net to find some nice weapon cases for new swords, and guns. While I was at it I bought a few 'special' weapons that you couldn't get any ware but on the Internet. I got a type 'X' blood ribbon. It's the same as a ribbon whip, but this type 'X' ribbon comes to life by it's owners blood and only the owner can wield it.

The other weapon I got was a shuriken hoop. It looks like a hula hoop crossed with a buzz saw blade. I chose to Kane it out of silver and I could ask Kane to bless it.

I also bought a couple of white, black and red trenches for my uniform. So basically I can ware what ever I want, as long as I have the Hellsing arms patch some where on my uniform.

The last thing I bought was a gun called the Blood Rose, It was originally belonged to a Zero Kyru, a vampire hunter who turned vamp and die about twenty years later. It was being sold by a Yuki Cross I told her my occupation and that I only hunter vampires that would hunt humans. She agreed and said it would by here in about a days time.

I soon shut off my computer and ran to find Walter. I looked from one end to the other and couldn't find him! Finally I gave up and went to Intagera's office. I knocked and waited.

"Come in." She said. I opened the door and walked inside. Her office was more like a den. Desk, computer, books in wall set shelves around the room and a huge wall-sized window directly behind her.

"Yes what is it, Rei? I rather busy so please make it quick." Intagera said as she looked through papers.

"I can't find Walter any where, Sir. Might You know where I could?" I inquired. She looked up from her papers and asked, "Can't find Walter? Have you tried the kitchen or the library?" I gave a nod.

She held her chin in though as she mumbled, "That's strange... Try his quarters. If not then I will assume he has left. This is a first." She paused then asked. "Why is it you needed to see him?"

I blushed slightly as I said, "I have some very 'delicate' packages coming in the mail this week and I wanted to let him know." Intagera pried further. "What kind are we speaking of?"

Alucard pops up out of nowhere and reads my mind. "She's getting 9 trench coats, 5 weapon cases and 3 new weapons. The first of her weapons will most likely arrive tomorrow." I turned to glare at him as Intagera asks, "Why would you need new weapons? I thought your sword and guns would suit you well enough."

I replied, "The sword, was changed when Saboten changed and so I destroyed it and the guns won't get all the job done. That and they continue to jam."

She sighed, "Well can you tell me what these weapons you bought are?" And so I told her and described them to her. Alucard seemed to like The ribbon and gun, but he didn't seem too fond of the shuriken. His exact words were.

"What good is a saw blade to ghouls?" He had complained. I argued, "It'll be blessed by Kane and it'll do just as much damage as your Jackal and Casull!" He smirked at me and went into my head. _"Really?" _He cooed. I was now royally pissed to where my wings threatened to pop out! I thought, _"No you don't!" _Then I drug him all the way out side then began to attack him.

"You asshole! I hate you when you do that!" I threw a knife at him. He dodged it which made me pissed even more. I began to throw random things at him and then I remembered that I still had my practice glave and pulled it out. Alucard whisted at the 8 foot spear like weapon, that I happened to pull out of y pants pocket.

"Do you have the limo in there as well?" He taunted. I was pissed an took the bait. I started to swing at his but he grabbed the blade. With the momentum already made, my foot met his head in a flying kick.

Alucard POV

_ She's cute when she's pissed."_ I thought. But the moment when she pulled out that spear I was impressed once again. But she kept coming at me. When I grabbed the spear, I didn't see that kick coming. I was kicked into a tree and began laughing.

Rei POV

He started laughing at me. I was pissed beyond belief an here he was laughing! I stomped over to him and lifted him up by his coat. Considering he's about two to three feet taller than me, I just ended up in helping him up.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" I was answered to more laughter and his arm wrapping around me. "What the hell are you-!" I was cut off by him crushing his lips to mine. I fought for only a moment, but gave in.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but once he released my lips, I leaned my head on his chest and gave a ragged breath. He chuckled, "Your quite the vicious one, my dark angel."

I looked up at him, at the pet name he gave me. _Yours? _I thought. He replied out loud, "Yes, you are mine and no one else's. You are my Dark Angel, so beautiful and fierce, yet kind and merciless."

I blushed at his statement and tried to hide my face in his chest. _Great, __I'm an __**evil **__angel. Just what I need to add to my, look-at-what-a-freak-I-am_ _list._ I thought bitterly. Alucard laughed again and gently kissed me on the forehead. "You are nothing like a freak. The next mission we go on, I'll show you a freak."

Then he picked me up and teleported me to my room. He laid me on the bed then vanished. I sat up and yelled, "Oh come on! It's not even dark yet! FUCK!"

Alucard came back with a smirk on his face. "We'll be going on a mission tonight and Sir Intagera wants us to be well rested." He said all of this as he sat in me large box like chair by my bed. I sighed, but agreed.

Alucard was still in the room and got an **evil**idea. I began to undress and I heard him take a breath. Thank got my hair was down, other wise he would have saw my flogging scars. It was over 300 years ago, but I was able to get scars if the injury was severe enough.

But I had just gotten my bra off, when he asked, "How long are you going to torture me?" I turned around and sighed, "Don't know, but like you said, I need my **rest** for the mission tonight."

He growled, "Damn trash, always intrudes on my entertainment." Then he left. I finally burst out laughing! I can't believe Alucard! He really want to jump in my pants! I have never seen myself as pretty or beautiful in any way. I just called my self a freak, weirdo or monster. Because thats what I am...a freaking weird monster.

I quickly changed into my night clothes and jumped into bed. It was noon, but I needed my sleep, so a snoozing I will go. And I dreamt of Alucard and his arms, shielding me from the world, as he whispered, "Your _my_ fallen angel."

A/n Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	6. Trouble

**Trouble**

_Rei POV_

I woke up and looked about. "That was most likely a dream." I sighed to my self. It was rare that I get a pleasant dreams, I mostly get nightmares, of my past and future. I was tired of seeing these things and I was tired having The Sight. All it did was give me problems.

With a sigh, I rolled out of bed and walked to my bath room. I took my well deserved shower after my work. The shower felt so good on my sore and scared back. I walked out of the shower and began to blow dry my hair. After a few moments I feel **his** presence, the usual chill up the spine, before he arrives. I had just enough time to cover my breasts with my long ass hair.

"Hello my dear." Even with the chill warning, I still jumped. "Ah!" He still got to see my boobs. "Damnit." I muttered. "What do you want, Alucard?" His smirk was still there as he commented, "I came to wake you for the mission since Walter has yet to show." He looked me up and down. "You should change, you don't want to gain much attention."

I realized I was still naked and wet. "GET OUT!" I threw a bottle of soap and other stuff at him. I ran up to him an put a sutra on him. "Get out." He blinked and he walked out the door asking, "What is this?" I snapped, "It's sutra to make you do as I say! Now, leave my room!" He closed the door and I quickly got dressed and left.

I walked through the many winding halls of Hellsing manor. Finally I was at Sir Intagera's office, I knocked once and waited.

"Come in." She said. It sounded like she was recovering form a bout of laughter, when I notice that a certain vampire was standing by her desk and what seemed to be pouting.

I gave Alucard a smirk an sat down. Intagera cleared her throat. "I have come to brief you two on the mission, but seeing that all of you aren't here I'll wait."

I watched as Sir Intagera was thinking. By the expression on her face she was debating on weather or not to ask what happened. I didn't wait.

"Dose he always go into womens bathrooms when there are women in them?" I casually asked. Intagera's eyes grew wide in surprise, then narrowed into a glare at the vampire. "No he doesn't." She took a deep breath and motioned for me to continue. "I yelled at him to leave, he wouldn't so I threw stuff at him. That didn't work either, so I put a sutra on him to make him leave."

Intagera was interested in the paper stuck on her vampire's forehead. "What exactly dose it do?" She inquired. I answered, "It makes the wearer do what ever the caster says." I paused. "Would you like a demonstration?" She gave a smirk and nodded. I thought of some things that would piss him off, but I didn't want to have a master vampire sneaking up on me. So I said, "Leave, then come back in using the door."

He did just that. He fazed through the floor and then came back using the door.

Intagera burst into a fit of laughter. Alucard crossed his arms and growled, "Can you take this off me now?" Intagera asked, "Why don't you take it off? Don't tell me you lost to a piece of paper." He snaps, "I have tried and it seems only the caster can take it off." I smiled. I got up out of the chair and gently took it off.

"Unlike you Alucard, I don't enjoy seeing one get scared shitless, torn to bits, or mentally traumatized." He lifted an eye brow. I sighed, "That only happened when my anger or stress level goes beyond a certain point." He gave a nod.

_Alucard POV_

I couldn't believe that I couldn't control my body. The strange paper was similar to the markings on the chains that held me down in Tokyo. But these were much stronger. She told me to leave and my body did as told. Once I was outside her room I tried to take off the strange paper.

Every time I touched it it would shock me. It felt like it was wielded to my forehead. After about five minutes of tugging on it, I gave up and went to my master. When I had fazed in she told me she would wait till everyone was there. Then she saw me and burst into laughter. Apparently I was amusing.

Rei soon came In and wore a smirk on her face. She knew My master was wondering what had happened so she told her. The finally after a demonstration, she took the paper off easily, like it was a piece of lint. I stood by Intagera's desk while Rei sat down in a chair. Soon police girl arrived and we were able to start.

_Rei POV _

Victoria came in and apologized for her lateness. She stood by Alucard. Intagera cleared her throat once more and began the debriefing.

"The three of you and a small squad of solders, will be heading to Whales. There seems to young girls missing and ranging for fifteen to nineteen years old. Be prepared for ghouls and possibly newborns. My orders and simply, search and destroyed, any witnesses must have their mind wiped. Your dismissed."

Alucard, Serras and I left and went for the trucks outside. The three of us ended up being with some of the Wild Geese. Pip was one of the squad members. He had a very thick French accent. "Ello mademoiselles, wonderful ta see you." He greet us, and gave Alucard a nod.

Serras and I chatted with Pip and Alucard was silent the whole drive there. It took about three hours to get there and as soon as we stopped, he fazed through the side of the truck and left.

I sighed and walked out of the back. It was just getting dark and already I heard Alucard's gun firing. It sounded like thunder if you didn't know what it was.

I sighed again and went towards the town's cemetery. I didn't know why, but I always follow what my gut tells me. So off I walked, while Serras followed Pip at the rest of the solders.

I walked through a small patch of trees and soon spotted the grave yard. I saw many head stones and some even said R.I.P. On them. I shook my head at the irony of it. I was now in the middle of the grave yard when I spotted a hoard of ghouls.

I took out my gun and shot at any ghoul in my sights. There was a lot of ghouls, more than I had ever faced before, (which wasn't that much) I kept firing. The one thing I hoped wouldn't happen did...my guns jammed.

I quickly blessed both guns and shoved them into the heads of a couple of ghouls. I quickly took out the black feather from my wings and turned it into a sword. It was blessed and I stabbed at anything I could.

I was on the last of the ghouls when I heard a familiar scream.

A/n Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	7. Pain and Sadness

**Pain and Sadness **

_Rei POV_

I heard a scream from behind me and spun around. Kane was being attacked by three female vampires. They looked to be the same age as the missing girls from the report.

I ran as fast as I could to get there. She screamed, "REI!!!" As one pinned her down. My wings came out and I ran faster. "KANE!!!" I grabbed her and flew up. I didn't come out of it unscathed. I had a huge gash in my side. I looked down to see the girl who wounded me liking her fingers as she cooed, "Hm, it's so delicious...416 year old virgin. So hard to find one that well aged." They began to jump after me. I few higher, but I was loosing a lot of blood. When they found this out they just stood under with open mouths, like little kids in the rain.

I took my sword and threw it at the red head. She died instantaneously, the other two vampires snarled at their sister's death. They found guns left by the ghouls I killed and began to shoot at me. I turned around as my back and wings took the bullets. My blood was poured out of me as I hovered there. I looked down to see Kane's frighted blue eyes as tears poured out of them. She began to sob on my chest. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to watch you fight! This is all my fault!"

I shhed her and wheezed. "It's not your fault. It's those mean vampires fault for finding you. They wanted to hurt you and made me mad. I get hurt sometimes and I'll heal. But if the hurt you or had killed you, it would have been a hurt that I could never heal."

_Alucard POV_

A lovely night, the moon shone crimson as my bullets sang in the air. I had ashes from ghouls all around me and the vampire and his female servants cowering before me. They begged and pleaded to be let go, to spare their lives. I merely laughed as I reloaded my gun. "Such trash, begging for life? Your already dead, so why not got to hell? Give the devil my regards."

I shot all of them in a blink of and eye. I gave the females a quick death, but the leader I stabbed through with my hand. Blood spewed from the wound and landed on the ground in the shape of and upside down cross. He then turned to ashes before me. I gave a finally chuckle and began to walk away.

I was suddenly stopped by a single scent, the scent of my human's blood being split. I then heard the scream of the little girl. "REI!!!" I quickly ran in the direction of the scream and smell of blood.

_Rei POV_

My strength was failing me. I quickly said to Kane. "When we hit the ground, I need you to put up a barrier quickly as you can and hold it till Alucard comes, okay?" She gave me a nod and I quickly sent Alucard a mental message.

_Alucard POV_

I was running and I heard Rei's voice, _"Alucard I need your help... please come quickly!" _I saw images that she sent me. Two vampires hold guns, Rei getting shot and the face of Kane scared beyond belief. She added, _"Quickly! I don't know...how...long... I...Shit." _She stopped talking. I heard Kane scream once again. I didn't both running I teleported to them.

_Kane POV_

We fell really fast. We landed hard, but Big sis took most of the fall. The evil vampire ladies came for us, I put up the strongest barrier I could, they tried to get us, but were burned. They began to throw rocks and they would just bounce off. They picked up their guns next and were about to shoot me, when a red pentagram came down.

I was scared and put another layer to the barrier, I knew how dangerous it was, but I wanted to protect Big sis like she did me. I heard big brother Alucard say, "How dare you make my humans bleed?" He pulled out his gun and growled. "Your nothing, but garbage and I'm here to take you out." He shoots both girls and they turn to dust.

_Alucard POV_

After I shot the two vampires I turned to see Kane in tears. She was standing up, with her arms stretched out like a 'T'. I walked over too her and was burned by something. I looked down more closely and see a barrier. A very strong one at that. She's so small yet can make a barrier I couldn't pass through. But a bullet would have been able to.

I went down to one knee and gently said. "Kane, you can let down the barrier now, I'm here."

_Kane POV_

Once he said those words to me my barrier broke and I began to cry. He picked up Rei and began to walk away. I wiped away my tears and followed him quietly. Once I caught up with him I clung to his coat with one hand and ran to his large steps.

Soon I caught sight of the other people and saw them as we walked in. Pip cried, "What the hell happened?! She looks like hamburger!" I sniffled at the remark and Victoria saw me. She bent down and I immediately ran to her, I bawled my eyes out.

I didn't feel her pick me up and move me into the van, I calmed down enough to where I could tell she wanted to know what happened, but didn't want me to start crying again. "I didn't mean for this to happen..." Victoria blinked at me. I continued. "I just wanted to watch Big sis-Rei fight. This is all my fault..."

_Alucard POV_

I listen to the little girl as she had the strength to tell her story and admit it was her fault. I began to grow respect for this little human. She's intelligent and has strong powers. She has a strong will to live and an even stronger will to protect those around her.

Indeed she has earned the right to be called by the name she was given. I saw tears swell into her eyes, but she refused to let anyone see them. I notice that her eyes were a watered down version of Rei's if not for my heighten sight, I would not have been able to see the slight tint of violet in her eyes.

Once I really looked at the girl, she was almost a spiting image of Rei the only difference was their hair and eyes. I could feel all this and yet not know what she was capable of.

_Rei POV_

I couldn't do any thing. Because I wasn't strong enough, Kane was killed and Alucard most likely thinks I was weak. Here I am swimming in darkness and all I can thin about are all of my mistakes...lovely huh?

I can feel my body and just barely hear any thing. I felt the impact, and I felt all tingly for a while. I heard to thunder claps and felt my self being carried. I heard the far of distant voices. But there was one that I could hear more.

It was Alucard's. His didn't echo like the others. It sound like her was right next to me. He was praising, Kane, for being so strong in a time of need. And something about earning to be called by her name. _Alucard? If that's you say something._

_Alucard POV _

I suddenly heard Rei call to me. I looked down and could tell she hasn't moved. She said it again. _Alucard if you don't say something, I'm going to give you the worst head ache of you un-life._ Her mind was still able to be active. I was glad about that. I was also surprise she could do that.

A/n Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	8. HELPLESSNESS

**HELPLESSNESS**

_Rei POV_

_ "Alucard if you don't say something, I'm going to give you the worst head ache of you un-life." _I growled. This time he replied._ "Are you okay?"_ _"Define okay." _I sighed. He chuckled. _"How is you mental state? I can tell your body looks like you went through a meat processor." _I inquired, _"how long do you think till I'm dead?"_ He didn't reply. I gave a bitter laugh. _"Well damn. I'm gonna die a virgin! I should have taken you on you offer earlier." _

He inquired, _"Really?"_ I thought for a moment._ "Yeah, I guess I do."_ There was silence for a while till I asked, _"Alucard?" _He replied, _"Yes?" "If I don't make it, please watch over and protect Kane, she's the last of my line and it must continue. _

_ 'I was cursed to protect the Okami line and now I have done so. But until there is another I won't be able to pass on, I guess you could say. Cause I highly doubt I have a soul." He replied, "Tectonically you are till human, so then you have a soul." I argued, "No I don't. I drink blood, so it's vampire blood, but still. I drink blood, air-go I am a monster, a freak, a weirdo. Or we can arrange the words like so: A freaking weird monster."_

Alucard laughed, _"I have a feeling you won't be dying tonight." "Really?"_ I asked in a whisper. "_I thought you were prepared for death?" _He teased. "_I am! But being prepared to die and wanting to die are completely two different things!"_ Alucard chuckled.

_Alucard POV_

I heard her agreement out and humored her. When I told her she wasn't going to die this night she seemed surprised and maybe even hopeful. She then said, _"Alucard...I'm getting tired... help me stay awake..." _I was surprised that she knew what was happening. I told her,_ "I have an idea, stay with me." _I looked over at my fledgling an ordered. "Police girl, call Intagera and tell her the infirmary needs to be prepared. I'm teleporting Rei there, at the speed We're going, she might not last." Kane looked at me with fearful eyes and exclaimed. "Then go! Quickly! We'll call her! Now please hurry!"

I smiled at the small child giving me an order. She reminded me of a mini Intagera. I gave her a smile and vanished.

_Kane POV _

I watched Alucard leave with the last of my family. I quickly dragged Victoria to the front so she could radio Intagera. There was a lot of static and then I hear Mr. Ferguson's voice. "How's every thing up there?" Victoria replied, "Not good Sir. Rei's been hurt real bad, and Alucard should be there with her any moment, med room needs to be prepped asap." His replied was, "Right. Alucard just came he's head there now, med room already set. Yuki's been in a frenzy all night, did Kane stow away with you?" Victoria looked at me and I nodded. "Yeah she did. That's kind of the reason Rei's in the condition she's in." Ferguson laughed, "That girls protective to a fault. But Alucard cares for her more than he dose Sir Intagera, I'm guessing. Victoria smiles and says, "Yeah I think so."

I looked out the window and tugged on Serra's sleeve and pointed to the manor. "We're in sight of home, I'll report to Sir Intagera, over and out."Victoria set the radio off and we waited in silence as we drive back home.

_Intagera POV _

It's shouldn't have take Alucard this long! He had three other high ranking agents with him and still his takes his time! Walter still hasn't returned... I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Too many mishaps have happened, and the freak attacks have been lessening. Something bad is going to happen, and I'm afraid that it'll be soon...

Just then there was a knock at my office door. "Come in." To my surprise, it's Ferguson and Victoria at the door. "What is it? And why hasn't Alucard come to report yet?" I knew he would be back before the troops, but he reports to me first before anything else.

Victoria steps in and answers, "I've come to report in my master's stead." I gave a nod. She continued. "The mission started ou7t well and most of the ghouls were destroyed, all the missing girl were turned and killed, but..." I growled, "But what?! Stop beating around the bush and spit it out!" She blinked and added, "But we had an unexpected problem, Kane had stowed away in the truck and Followed Rei, she was attacked by three vampires, Rei engaged them and killed one, she went to full power in order to save Kane, the rest you need to hear from her."

I stepped aside to let the little girl come forward. She was covered in blood, and shaking, but she had a determined look in her eye. She said, "What she said is true, what happened next was that, Rei came for me and saved me from them. She flew up in the air, out of their reach, but then they found the guns from the ghouls. She turned her hack to them and took every bullet..."

I watched the girl start to cry over the matter but her voice was steady. "After a few moment she told me that we were going to hit the ground and for me to make a barrier till Alucard came. After that we fell, Rei softened my fall with her body and I quickly put up a shield. The vampire couldn't get through and neither could the rocks they threw. But a gun shot would have. But that when Alucard came in.

'He killed the last two and I was scared and put another layer to the barrier. I didn't realize it was Alucard walking to me. He stopped once he hit the barrier. He tried to get through but couldn't. He keeled down to where I could see his face and said it was okay now. My shield vanished and I cried. He picked up Rei and walked off to the other people. I ran to keep up with him. Then we drove back and at some point he said if he didn't teleport them back here she wouldn't make it. So now they're here and I'm here for my punishment."

I looked strait at the little girl and saw she was ready for a punishment. I commented, "I think the consequences of what happened are punishment enough, but I will ground you to the manor. You are not allowed out side of this building. Are we understood?" She gave a nod and I told Victoria to take her to her room.

Once they were gone, I turned to Ferguson and asked, "How bad is it?" His eyes were sad as he said, "Like the child said she took over 30 bullets in the back. Her wings were torn apart and her back broken from the fall. I'm surprised she's still breathing, Sir." I looked at him and said, "I see. Well you and the other men go have a drink or something? I'm going to the Infirmary." And with that I left. The halls were cold and quiet, over the years I have grown to enjoy their silence, but since those girls came, I grew to enjoy the laughter and silliness they make.

Rei acts like the girl's mother and like a mother she had put her life at risk. She has a strong will and a stronger heart, one that has even softened the heart of her stone cold vampire.

I walked to the door and immediately smelled blood. I felt death before but not like this, this was a fight between death and a will to live. I opened the door to see Alucard watching the surgeons remove the bullets from the girls body. She was pale and appeared to be dead, if not for her heart beat on the machine showing. I walk over and stood by Alucard. He said nothing, I doubt he knew I was there...

_Alucard POV_

I watched as they cleaned her wounds and sewed her up. They brought in bag after bag of blood to replace all that she had lost. The girl, no... this woman that has changed me so, lyes before me bloodied and broken. Yet she still refuses to die. I am indeed grateful for that, but will she still be the same Dark Angel that I grew to care so much for? Or will she cower before vampires like every human that has crossed ones path and lived?

A/n What will happen? O.o Please tell me how you like it and R&R plz!


	9. Awakening

**Awakening**

_Rei POV _

I felt so weak and helpless, it was driving me mad! I didn't even have the strength left to talk to Alucard. He told me his feelings and I too weak! I should have just killed them, instead of flying into the air. Mother always told me it's the stupid mistakes that get you killed. She was right...

I was in the dark for what seemed like years. But at one point I began to feel my body again. I saw a bright light at first and thought I was dead, but I quickly realized it was a bright ass lamp.

I blinked a couple of time and looked about me. I was still in Hellsing manor, I could tell because it didn't look like a hospital room. My mind was still a bit fuzzy, but I could remember what had happened. I wanted to make sure Kane was okay and that Alucard didn't kill any of the solders for not being there.

I got up and found I was in one of those hospital gowns. I groaned at the thought of my ass being viewed by the world. But then again I did take a job as a stripper once. I was a look don't touch girl. Which ment I didn't do shit off stage. It was hard back then and I needed the money badly.

The part that no body knew, was that one of the heads of the family in the past 400 years, had kicked me out of the family. I worked on my own and made sure no one toughed me. I was quite the mean bitch. Men didn't even bother me at one point. Which suited me fine.

Alucard is different though. He was the only one who could have stopped me, the only one who caught my other self's interest. I didn't mind that he was a vampire, hell I wasn't exactly what you would call normal either. But he gave me something that no man, regardless of species, has ever given me. Protection? No. A home? Nope. Love? Yes, that had to be it. He was the only one who would look at me, not down. He saw more than what I would see.

When I saw a monster, he saw and angel. To him I was his dark angel, a fallen angel that could easily kill him, just as easily as he could kill me. At his kiss I could hold my own, but would give in when I didn't want to fight. Alucard was now my one and only choice.

Monsters merely thought me as food or a promotion, while spirits use my body, and humans just want to fuck me. I thought I would never find something worth living for, even if it ment he was already dead.

I knew he had a heart, I heard it as he carried me. My pulse would pump faster when he's near and my eyes would sadden when he was not by me.

So my conclusion, to tell Alucard what I felt and hopefully he wouldn't mind me being a little more love struck. I laughed at what I thought his face would look like.

I slowly slid off the bed and walked towards the door. I looked back at the bed and saw a sheet. I shuffled back to the bed and wrapped it around my self.

I walked to the door and walked back to me room. It took me over fifteen minutes to get there. I was too slow and it irritated me.

I opened my door to find all of my things that I had ordered on top of my bed. I dropped the sheet and went over to the trench coats. I got out one of the red ones and laid it out. Turning to my dresser, I dug out a pair of black jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. I also found a nice pair of black underwear and bra to match them. As I went through my undergarment drawer, I found a pair of fingerless, black leather gloves I had stolen from one of the many men who tried to tame me.

I began to search for my boots and the spare patches that I needed to sew onto my new coat. I eventually found them and quickly sewed it on. I laced up my boots, then looked for my new weapons.

The ribbon was in a small box, and I took it out to see it. It reminded me of Alucard's hair, but it shined red. I pricked my finger and gave it the commands. "Blood of my blood, weapon and wielder, me and only me shall you serve. Oh bay me and come to life, Chihime." the ribbon moved and curled around my arm like a snake would.

I went to the largest box and find the shuriken. It was huge, and very sharp. Thought for a moment, then said, "Your name shall be... Cho. For you will fly."

The last box was the 'Bloody Rose'. It came in it's own case and even had a note with it. It read:

"Dear new owner,

You have bought no toy or mere weapon. This is meant to kill Vampires and will not let a vampire hold it. The Bloody Rose was made by the Cross family and was given to Zero, he turned and corrupted the gun, it has been purified and now belongs to you. It dose not need bullets, All you need to do is point and pull the trigger at a vampire. It will hurt them even if you don't hit the chest or heart. The gun will hum when a vampire is near by. Keep it clean and near you at all times.

Best of luck hunter,

Yuki Cross"

I looked at the note and smiled down at it. It was sweet how the girl made sure I took care of the gun. And I will.

I left my room and walked down to the shooting range. No one was up and so I began to shoot.

_Alucard POV_

I was staring up at the moon, when I heard gun shots. I fazed through the balcony, to the area where the shots were bing fired.

I was over joyed to see Rei up and moving, I hadn't noticed that she left the med room. But her gun was strange, it didn't smell like gun powder. It smelled of roses and then an equally strange humming sound was coming from her.

_Rei POV _

Bloody Rose began to hum and I knew who it was. I smiled and said, "Hi Alucard." He stopped moving and asked, "How did you know?" "The gun I have will hum when ever a vampire is near by." I turned to smile at him an said, "I missed you." He blinked. I laughed. "I did! It's truly very boring only floating about in the dark with nothing better to do, then to go over every mistake you ever did in your life." I turned to shoot some more of the target in frustration.

Alucard laughed, "Is that so?" He came up from behind me, and wrapped his arm about my waist and whispered in my ear, "How much did you miss me?" I sat down the gun and smirked at him, "Would you care to find out?" He gave a dark chuckle.

In a more serous tone he said. "What if something like the other night happens? And there won't be enough time to get you back home?"

I sighed, "My body will never be anything, but a virgin." He lifted and eye brow. "I was raped once and then next day, my body was just like it was when I was cursed and even if I wasn't cursed it wouldn't matter, my family blood will turn, with or with out being deflowered." I explained with a blush. Alucard's grin returned with full force and he fazed us into his room.

* * *

(A/N) Hey sorry about the sudden change in writing style. But the story line is till the same. I thought it would be more interesting if you got into the other characters minds.

Wonder what they're up to...XD (I'm such a perv.) please R&R


	10. Happenings

**Happenings**

_Rei POV_

I awoke in a strange place... it was cold and I burrowed deeper into the blankets till I bumped into something. I turned my head to find Alucard, next to me, nude.

Last night's events reoccurred to me. It must have been around early morning and he was asleep. He wasn't breathing but I could still hear his heart beat. I smiled at his sleeping face. It looked gentler and more innocent than when he's awake.

I curled up next to him and kissed his chest before I went back to sleep.

The next time I was waking to the motion of laughter. I opened an eye and saw Alucard looking down and me. "Did I miss a joke?" I yawned. He replied, "I'm just surprised you gave your self to me so easily." I crossed my arms and retorted, "You the first man I gave my self willingly to. Idiot." I then decided to sit up and look for my clothes.

On the ground were pieces of black jean and cloth. I sighed. So mush for looking for my main clothes. I began to search for my coat and find it by Alucard's coat and hat.

I walked over and put it on, I shivered at the cold material touching my naked skin. Alucard enjoyed the sight by the noise he made. He got up as well and I couldn't help, but stare. He indeed was well endowed, his legs were very long, and his chest and torso were perfectly sculpted. I saw that for once, his gloves weren't on and noticed he had long slender fingers, like a pianist. But they could easily crush my wind pipe.

He smiled and turned to get his pants on. I was wrong, he didn't have a nice ass, but a perfectly shaped, hot ass. I doubted on my wanting to leave at that moment, but I wanted breakfast, or dinner. I didn't really care, as long as I got food, other wise I might end up killing someone.

I finished putting my coat on and thanked god it was so long. Alucard was working on his tie when I was done. His gloves already one and his hat right next to him. With an expert's skill, he tied it, in it's regular floppy bow and put on his hat.

I began to walk out of the room, when Alucard thought it funny to blow behind my ear. I was startled and ended up almost shooting him with the Bloody Rose. Thank god he was quick other wise I would have really hurt him. He didn't seem all that worried. "That a very lethal vampire slaying weapon you have there." I sighed, "yes, and I wish you would stop doing that! I don't want to accidentally shoot you! I'll get a regular gun for that." He smiled and said, "I look forward to it."

After that he walked me to my room while he went to Sir Intagera's office. As soon at I was inside, Chi had floated to me. She hovered all about me making sure I was okay and then gave me a kind of hug. I told her I was getting into the shower and to wait for me.

With a snake like nod, she moved off of me and onto the bed. I walked over to the bath room and began to fill the tub. I took off my coat and laid in the tub. My muscles were sore after last nights... activities.

_Alucard POV _

My master had called me and I went to her. She was behind her desk looking out at the night sky. "Rei seemed to have left the infirmary." She had stated. "Is that so?" I calmly replied. She turned around and said, "She wasn't in her room and I no where on the grounds. There was evidence of her being in target practice area. So where is she?"

"She should be taking a shower, thats that last place I left her." Intagera's face turned several shades of red, I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, but she didn't seem pleased about Rei and my's little _adventure. _She sat down and said, "You do realize that she won't be able to be turned."

I smirked at her and began to tell her all about on what I've learned about Rei. After I was finished she took a moment to proses the data she had gotten. "Having to go through that every time? That must be hell." She paused. "Well it seems that little girl is her master and yet they treat each other like sisters, or a mother-daughter would."

I watched my master and then a thought came to her. I saw it suddenly form in her mind. "If you get her pregnant, you get to deal with the consequences. I will not have and weaklings in my home, every one must get there share of work." I gave my master a nod and wondered why that thought had never occurred to me. But then again I was dead, while Rei was alive...for the time being.

There was a knock at the door and I felt my fledgling's presents. "Enter." Intagera had ordered. Serras arrives with letters for my master. "Sir, I have letters for you, one's from the queen." Intagera gave a sigh. "Give them here." Police girl gave her the mail and then left.

Intagera was reading the latter when she tossed it aside and growled, "She's never going to leave me alone..." She paused. Then a light came into her eyes as she said, "Alucard... You are to protect that girl and her family just as well as mine, are we clear?" A smile had displayed it self upon her lips.

I smirked knowingly. "As my master commands me." I bowed. I could hear the watter stop running in Rei's room and inquired, "Any other orders?" She replied, "No, your dismissed."

I smiled and fazed through the floor and left for my little birds room.

_Rei POV _

The bath was wonder full and I felt less sore after a good soak in the tub. Since there was no one else in my room, I proceeded to walk about in the bare, looking for my clothes I had packed.

I cursed and swore at not being able to find them. I didn't have Bloody Rose with me, so I didn't hear her hum at a certain vampire's entrance. He must have gotten a good look at my bod. Because by the time I noticed, he was smiling ear to ear, with his eyes glowing. I fell on my ass with a yelp of surprise and grabbed something to cover my self with.

He chuckled, "I've already seen you naked, why so modest now?" I snapped, "Cause I wasn't wanting to be seen naked! Baka!" He lifted an eye brow and it was my turn to laugh. I gave up on trying to cover my self, instead I curled up into a ball holding my sides. The look on his face would always be burned into my mind.

He commented, "Is there some humorous item I have not notice come about?" I calmed down enough to snicker out, "You didn't know what I called you and then the look you had!" I burst into another fit of laughter and then finally came out of it smiling up at him.

He had a slightly annoyed look on his face. I stood up and it instantly went away. His eye began to glow as he glowered at me.

_Alucard POV_

When I entered her room I saw her scurrying about in nothing more than her skin. She was beautiful as ever and her blood hadn't changed one bit, she was indeed the forever virgin.

Her hair danced about her feet just short enough to where she didn't step on it. She was indeed short, but her body was full and ripe. She was life a fine wine, she got better the older she got.

When She had finally turned to see me it was amusing to see her turn red and frantic to cover herself. I commented, "I've already seen you naked, why so modest now?" she snapped, "Cause I wasn't wanting to be seen naked! Baka!"

I didn't understand what she had called me and then Rei burst into a large fit of laughter. I asked what was so amusing and she couldn't come out clear enough, but knew it had to do with what she had called me.

She stopped laughing and stood up. Any annoyance I had for her vanished at the sight of her. Her blood was almost irresistible, half of me wanted to devour her in a thousand ways, the other wanted to lover he a thousand ways.

She was so kind and so viscous. She was my equal and I still wished for her blood. I was losing to my dark side. But her skin was so revealed...so vulnerable...

a/n hi! Hey I wanted to say thanks to my first reviewer! Made me so happy! ^^

there went another chapter to my Hellsing book. I wanted to give you people a preview of a future chapter...

Summary: Rei has been captured by a necromancer and Alucard risks saving her, but the whole thing was a trap! What? Two Alucards? What the hell will Rei do now?

Hope you'll like it R&R please!


	11. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

_Rei POV_

I looked at Alucard and saw that he was fighting with him self over something. I turned around and finally found my clothes. The out fit I chose to wear, was a long red dress with a pleated skirt. I wore thigh high boots and my black trench coat.

I picked up Bloody Rose and called for Chi. "Chi, come on, I need to start practicing with you." Then my pretty little black/red ribbon slithered through the air and to my wrist.

Alucard was snapped out of what ever inner war, and stared at my wrist. "What?" I asked. "That thing on your wrist, what is it?" He inquired. I explained, "It's the type 'X' ribbon whip. I say the proper incantation and give it a drop of my blood and then it has a life of it's own." He gave a nod.

I remembered that I needed to have Kane bless my shuriken before the next mission. "Alucard? Wheres Kane? I need to asked her for a favor." He replied, "She's at school. Sir Intagera has seen that she goes there after the last insentient." I turned white, as the blood ran from my face. "What?" I whispered.

_Alucard POV _

I suddenly saw the blood leave Rei's face. She had whispered, "What?" I notice that she was scared. But not from me, but for the little girl. "Whats wrong Rei."

She turned and said, "She's not supposed to be around other people, none her age. She was never a dumb child. She could speak better at two then most adults. Poison gases aren't the only things she knows how to make." She paused and said, "If she has everything she need, she could make a bomb to bobby traps."

I had thought the child was too intelligent for her grade of schooling. She was a small mad scientist. I gave a chuckle and Rei glared at me. "If she were to do anything out of the norm for a child her age, the press will swarm and be upon us like a vampire on a virgin!"

I noticed her choice of words and gave a nod. Rei then burst through her door and ran for Intagera's office.

Rei POV

This couldn't be happening! Kane was going to school! Normal, public school! I didn't bother waiting for Intagera to let me in. I burst through the door and cried, "Which school is Kane in?!" Intagera stood up and slammed her hands onto her desk. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" I huffed, "You put Kane in a normal school! Thats the most dangerous thing to do!" "And why is that?"

I sighed, "Because if were talking genetics Kane is basically my daughter." Intagera exclaimed, "What?!" I continued. "The man before Sofu, Rin-garra, was intrigued by my power and wanted me to bare his children. I declined, he came up with something better, he had me strapped to a table and had most of my eggs taken out. They tried for many years and when one of the women in the family turned twenty, they would put my eggs into them. Most had miscarriages and or never got with child.

"But one was able to, Kane. The rest you already know. Now please tell me what school Kane's in?"

_Intagera POV_

I couldn't believe what I had been told. Rei had gone through worse things than Alucard and still she has kindness and her humanity. "She's in St. Paulson's school for girls." I sighed while I fell back into my chair. She gave me a quick thanks and left.

I looked up to see Alucard in deep thought. "Alucard, I want you to go with her, make sure no one remembers Kane. Not even the children." I ordered.

_Alucard POV_

I was once again plagued by questions about Rei's life, when my master gave me an order. I looked up at her and smiled, "As my master wishes." I vanished and found Rei taking a very fast car. I slipped through the back and commented, "Pip will wonder where his car had gone." She didn't so much as flinch when I spoke. "Really? Well he can go fuck something for all I care." I smirked. "I do believe he is." Rei groaned, "Ew. That was really messed up. No wonder Serras is afraid of you, she thought you'd molester he in her sleep!"

I replied with a raised eye brow, "What make you think I didn't?" She growled, "Cause if you did, I'll castrate you my self and make your pride into my key chain for the nest century." I winced mentally. She would to. Was what I thought. I merely replied, "I look forward to it."

She hit the breaks in front of the school and snapped, "Follow my lead and don't scar the girls, no snacks either!"

_Rei POV _

I warned Alucard to behave and no snacks. The look he gave me was priceless. I mentally took a snap shot and would draw it later. There was so many damn little girls that I nearly turned the other way.

Alucard chuckled at me as I glared at him. We glanced in every windowed class room. Some were empty, so I left for the playground. Sure enough, I found Kane being picked on by some older girls.

I walked up and Kane cried out, "Onee-san!" I scooped her up and asked, "How's, my little one?" She replied, "I'm fine! I was being good like Sir Intagera told me to." I sighed, "well thats good, do you want to stay here?" I asked her. She shook her head and snuggled closer to me. I walked back over to Alucard and said, "Let's go."

Right then a teacher came and said, "What are you doing? Who are you people?" I replied, "I'm here to pick up my little sister and this is my husband. We're moving so I'm pulling her out of school." I gave a nod to Alucard and then left to wait in the car while he did his thing...

A/N: hi hi! What do ya think of the twists I put in? Confusing... yes, interesting? Depends on you reader! R&R please


	12. Sore Spot

**Sore Spot **

_Alucard POV_

It was easy enough to erase the children's memories, most of them wanted to forget Kane. All, but one. This child was maybe a year younger than Kane. She had long white/blond hair. Her eyes were an unusual blue.

Her blood was what had caught me off guard. This girls blood didn't seem that appetizing at first, but the closer I got the more I wanted to sink my teeth into her little neck and drain her life.

She seemed to understand what was happening. She looked up at me with those large blue spheres and quietly stated, "I don't want to forget Kane. She's really kind to me and I helped me. So I would help her with the bullies." She looked down at her shoes and added. " She wasn't afraid of me..." She turned and asked me. "Please don't make me forget!"

I smiled down at the pour girl, with her looks she would frighten other girls away. "What is your name, little one?" I purred. She looked up and shyly replied, "Rosearia Newson." I gave a nod and replied, "You'll remember her when your older." I then locked them away within her mind. I set a time for them to unlock, when she turned fifteen, she would remember it all, to add to it I gave her the address to the manor to see if she would really come when she renumbered.

I left and found Rei and Kane sitting in the car waiting for me. Kane was chattering on about what it was like to go to a normal school and that she didn't like the other people.

I then heard her say that little girls names and sighed. _She won't understand_. Was what I thought. I fazed through the door and decided to drive.

Rei looked at me and warned, "If you make us crash, I'm going to castrate you then use lemon juice and salt to clean it out for infection." I didn't realize I had shown the discomfort in my face till She began laughing.

_Kane POV _

I told onee-san all about the school and about all the mean little girls too. Every one of them were mean to me and I hadn't done anything to them! But I had met one really nice girl. Her name was Rosearia Newson. She was pretty like my Onee-san. Silver hair and rain drop eyes. I saw Card-nii san _(Big brother Alucard_) walk through the car and into the driver's seat.

A/n okay I'm going to quick the onee-san in Kane POVs and use big sis same with card-nii san, change to big bro. Kay? Resume!

* * *

Big sis threatened big brother Alucard. He made a face and then big sis began to laugh. I looked and the face he made was funny, so I giggled along with her.

_Rei POV_

I was able to stop laughing long enough to get a glare from Alucard. "Don't worry, you can go back to bed as soon as we get there. I realize that you had to follow me, so I'll bring you down some blood packs later, kay?" I had sighed.

He gave me his trade mark creepy grin and I knew he would get me back. With a sigh I laid back and held onto Kane. She snuggled closer and she soon fell asleep.

It was quiet till Alucard asked, "So you can't get with child, can you?" I was surprised that he had wanted to continue the conversion from earlier. "I can, but it would be really difficult. With most of my eggs gone it would be a one in a trillion of a chance for me to reproduce off spring." I really didn't like talking about weather or not I can get knocked up. It just wasn't a good car talk.

But I had wanted kids at one time in my long life, having my eggs taken and put into different women, wasn't my idea for getting kids. I felt sort of depressed now. Talking about my horrid past always did. Now my older brother wasn't here to help me.

I hadn't sen him for over 400 years, I presumed he had died a long time ago. I would never see him and he probably think I was an inhuman creature and try to kill me. Like most of my family...

_Alucard POV_

Rei's face had saddened and I could taste the sorrow that seeped from her body. It wasn't as good as her fear, but it was a meal in it's self. I ever so easily looked into her mind.

She was sad about not being able to have kids and most of her family being worst then the monster she lived with. All but the few she knew, like her mother, brother, Yume, and Kane. They didn't want to use her, they wanted to take care of her and make her feel wanted.

I hadn't ment to make her feel bad, I was just simply curious. As we came in sight of the manor, I felt compelled to say something. "I apologize if I had touched on to a sore subject." I quietly said. She smiled over at me and said, "Most of my past is a bit of a 'sore subject', but thank you. I guess after a few decades, it feels good to talk about it." Her smile was now a bittersweet one.

I felt a pain in my chest at her face. I couldn't have fallen so hard for this girl? I was the No-Life-King! I didn't need human emotions! But yet I felt _guilty_ and _sad_ that she was in so much pain. I shook my head at my emotions, emotions that hadn't surfaced in quiet a few hundred years.

Rei had gotten out of the car and I left for my coffin. Rei had given me a natural smile before we had went our ways. As I floated to my coffin I got a strange feeling that the mission my master would have us go on, would be interesting. I laid in my coffin and went to sleep.


	13. Weed

**Weed**

_Rei POV_

I was asleep for who knew how long till Alucard came and woke me... He had fazed into my room again and guess where? Under me. He had me laying on his chest.

I was asleep still and I felt my dream change and I was in complete darkness. I was held down and I couldn't move I tried to yet my wings out but they wouldn't and I couldn't get them back in. Blood was slowly dripping out from my back. As soon as blood came out, I felt something cold slither about the base of my wings where the blood was coming out. I shivered and the touch an slightly enjoyed it. My turn on's will never stop my amazement. (-_-)

I woke with a jolt to find it Alucard lapping at my blood. "You ASS! Let go or I'll bite you!" He chuckled thinking I wouldn't do it. I thought a moment and said to my self. _I'm pissed and I eat vampires...haven't eaten one since that bastard...what the hell._

So I bit him hard enough to draw blood he let go in surprise and I flipped out of his reach. Blood trickled down my chin, his blood. I for a moment was lost in the taste but soon returned to my senses.

He was sitting up in my bed staring at me in shock or wonder I couldn't tell.

_Alucard POV_

She was sleeping and I had a wondrous idea come upon me, I would make her wings come out in her sleep so I could get a sip at her lovely smelling blood.

I fazed in through her bed under her. I wrapped my arms to tightly secure her. She started to move and out of instinct she tried to get her wings out. When she couldn't I held onto her wings so she couldn't put them back.

I began to lick at the base of her wings where blood pooled out like a crimson lake. She woke as I let my tongue slide between her wings. Her face was red and that quickly turned to anger as she said, "You ASS! Let go or I'll bite you!" I laughed at her threat. She didn't have the guts to do it. I waited a few seconds and she still didn't. So I went back to 'tasting' at her blood.

A moment later I something dig into my shoulder. I ignored it for a moment. It went deeper to the point where it hurt. I let go and she jumps out of my grasp. I sat up and blinked. My blood was trailing down the corner of her mouth.

Something about her made me want her beyond normal, or what would be normal for me, terms. I got up and was about to drag her back to the bed when I heard a knock at the door. I snapped from my strange trance and walked over to the door seeing as she wasn't in the proper clothes to do so.

It was the new butler Ryu, he was part Japanese, part English. His reflexes were quiet good and he has taken to the life as a butler better than most considering his first day being 'tested' by my self.

_Rei POV_

While Alucard got the door, I was able to get to my closet which had all my clothes in it. I picked out my red dress-trench that had a black belt and silver buckles on it. I wore Chi around my neck in a cute side bow, while I slid the Bloody Rose into my dress sleeve. I didn't bother with Cho, she was too big and would be in the way mostly. I had also put my hair up in a high pony tail to where the ends of my hair danced about my knees.

I left after that and walked to Sir Intagera's office, there Alucard, Serras and my self were briefed on our mission. It was to a small town in western of North America, named Weed. It was in the Northern part of California. It was mostly forested area. Rumors about seeing the newly dead, walking about the forests and talking people.

To many people, the forests that surrounded the town were mystical and unknown. The sightings were mostly toward the Eddy Mountains and Stewart Springs. Very few house out that way but enough to were people would worry about the missing persons that have gone.

Intagera had bought a piece of land in the Eddies, just so they could make the mission go more smoothly. The house was quite large, not as big as the Mansion, but bigged that any other house near by. The picture of the house made it look cozy, but when they got there would be another story.

Alucard seemed not to believe that a town would be named that, Ryu had even showed him the information her found on the town and he still shook his head and laughed.

We took a plane from the manor, to New York and from NY to Denver Colorado. Soon we finally landed at the Redding Air port but still had a two hour drive to the Eddy Creek, where Intagera had bought the house.

Once Alucard had seen the Town's sign he burst into another fit of psychotic laughter. As we drove through the main part of the town I saw many people wearing trench coats, and dark clothing. The forest alone made it look like a vampire's best place for a quick bite.

It was about five o'clock when we got to the house, I helped unload and take all the weapons and such into the house. Two squads of the Wild Geese were sent along and would be sleeping in the large garage for a make-shirt barracks. Serras took the room the bottom floor by Pips room.

Me? I took the room farthest away for the others. It's not that I don't like them, it's just I don't feel comfortable sleeping so close to a large group of males.

_Alucard POV _

I could not believe what my ears were hearing, a town called _Weed, _really I couldn't suppress my amusement at American's form of naming, towns and cities. I even looked at the proof Ryu handed to me. I was indeed wanting to see this town of _Weed. _

I hadn't bothered going to sleep during our flight to the US, it was interesting enough seeing Rei making faces at the amount of stops they had to make and had to switch plane more than once which soon grew irradiating. When we had arrived at Redding, all I saw a humid concrete grave yard. Why humans loved these types of places I don't know.

Rei didn't seem that interested in the city either. When we began our drive to Weed, she began to sit up more and look at the forests around her. When she spotted the volcano, that was named Shasta. A single tear went down her cheek... Like something she had long forgotten. She quickly wiped it away.

After about an hour or so, we had arrived in Weed. It was a small town that would silently welcome vampires with the close knitted forest and the dark clothed humans. I had finally believe that the town was name 'Weed'. I saw the sigh and laughed at it's foolish saying. "We'ed like to welcome you!' was what the sigh said.

I had then took a small nap before we arrived at our destination. Rei woke me, with a bag of blood handy so I wouldn't be mad. I chuckled at her caution, but it was a smart idea, which worked. I took the bag and began to drink out of it like a juice carton. Rei began to put all the food away and the blood in the other fridge.

When she was done and Rei then grabbed her things and went to the upstairs farthest away from the Wild Geese. She didn't like her welcome to Hellsing from Pip. It was a harmless prank, he had taken her clothes while she was in the shower and only left one article of clothing for her to wear, which was a tight fitting tank top and very high cut shorts. When she walked out of her room, she was blinded by the camera flashes.

Rei had taken her revenge a week later by having the manor's hounds chase him, she had soaked his undergarments in meat. I thought it was a marvelous come back on her part, Sir Intagera even thought it amusing.

Since then, Rei had been on her guard around large groups of men. I had decided to roam around the perimeter of the grounds when I hear rei scream.

_Rei POV _

I was changing into my pajamas when Pip came in saying, "Rei, you wouldn't happen to-!" He saw me in my underwear! Thank god I liked black undergarments! I screamed and began to shoot at him. "OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!" Pip ran for it. He hollered, "Sorry! Sorry! Don't shoot me!" I quickly put on my pajamas and noticed that I was crying. Crying! For having a guy see me in my underwear! I had grown pathetic over my stay with Hellsing.

Alucard arrived and inquired why I had screamed. I told him and an evil grin appeared on his face that made his glare, very intimidating. He suddenly left and I heard pip yell and then a roar of laughter from the other Wild Geese members. Alucard returned and purred. "I believe he'll learn to knock next time." It was my turn to laugh at another's misfortune.


	14. Taken

**Taken**

_Rei POV _

I slept till nine and got up to eat before I walked the perimeter. Alucard said he had already done it, but I wanted to get used to my new surroundings. I wolfed down a sandwich, then left out of the back gate.

Ever since we came here, I've been getting this strange feeling like I've been here before. The trees, the sounds and smells. All so familiar and yet devising. With a sigh I continued walking about. As I walked deeper into the forest, I began to notice that it became eerily quite, not so much as a cricket chirp.

But it was too late, I was hit from behind and fell forward. I rolled at stood back up with my wings out. The person hid in the shadows, while I frantic looked about with the buzzing of adrenalin running through my brain. "So... your Hellsing's trump card? The great Alucard?" I snickered. "Buddy you need glasses. If you haven't noticed, I'm a girl and have wings. I'm no where near the word 'great."

The man came out of the shadows and I saw something that for once frightened me. He looked like a cross between a ghoul and a human. His left eye was hanging out of his head. He skull was showing on that side. But what he looked like wasn't what was frightening me, his presence was similar to Alucard's when beyond pissed. Like the time he let out all restrictions on his power levels.

The power that oozed of this man-no creature, was what froze me in my steps. "Well, I guess I'll just had to lure him out then, now won't I?" He laughed. I didn't like the sound of that. "Chi!" she came off my neck and flew to my hand. Bloody Rose sprang out of my sleeve. He eyed my weapons and cooed. "What dangerous weapons you have me dear..." I snarled, "The better to kill the undead with, fucking bastard!" I began to yet lose and shoot at him.

He dodged and swayed out of the way of my bullets. My temper began to rise and so was the fallen angel in me. My world began to tint in a purple light. He noticed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little angel fallen from heaven has come to kill the vampires? What luck I should find the one thing that has been seen in only one other dimension!"

I couldn't believe what this guy was saying, but it was better than having my Fallen come out. So my plan... to keep him talking as much as possible. "What other dimension? You mean to tell me there's more of my kind?" He smiled. It was quite disturbing to see that. "Why, hasn't any one told you? You were taken from your dimension in order for your own good!" I spat, "400 years is a long time to not know anyth9ng and then something."

His smile grew. "You mean, you over 400 years old? Thats how long you've been in this dimension?" I smirked. "Thought you knew. You obviously know about Alucard." He blinked. "Ah yes, I need him here. He is who I want, your just a very large perk." He came out of no where and grabbed me from behind. I lost control.

_Narration POV_

The fight grew huge. Rei freed her arms and grabbed him from behind her and threw him at a large pine tree. The creature stood up. "Magnificent! A true dark angel! A necromancer such as my self may never see a being like this again! Even with my prolonged life."

Rei may have been in berserk mode, but she knew one thing, she had to do any thing she could to keep him away from Alucard and Serras. She jumped up onto a branch and looked more frighting then any thing in those woods. She gave out a screech that was a call and a warning. She then dove at the necromancer.

_Alucard POV_

I was enjoying the torment of the Wild Geese when one man came running out of the forest saying that he saw wolves came at him! I laughed at his stupidity and then police girl came up to me. "Master, the night doesn't feel right. Somethings wrong, Rei's been out there a while." She told me. I replied. "Police girl, she has more strength than a human, a mere vampire like those she's fought before is like shooting fish in a barrel."

Then this sound came thought the night air. This was an inhuman screech, no a warning. I was also hit with a message from Rei. _Stay way! Don't come into the forest for anything! Don't come! _I blinked. That screech came from Rei, something pushed her past her limits and she was consumed by her other side.

I loved it when she was carving pure blood lust. Her eyes would glow and she'd become quite bold. I decided to follow her any ways, she was mine and no one, not even her, could stop me from watching my bride to be.

_Rei POV_

My temper was at an all time hight. But my body wasn't used to this amount of power. I had sent Alucard the message, and still he was coming! I could feel his presence coming, thanks to me tasting his blood. The idiot was going to get killed by a necromancer, the only think that could kill him.

The necromancer was looking tired, that was a plus. He kept on trying to be spell me, but I wasn't an undead, I was alive and kicking... for now. Then he vanished an reappeared at my back and tore off my wings! I let out a screech. Then he knocked me out.

_Alucard POV_

I was walking in the direction of her Rei's screech when I hear her screech once more in pain then I smell the sent of fresh blood being spilt. I growled at the creature who dared spill my bride's beautiful blood, he would have a most painful and slow death, thats not even counting on how much damage was inflicted on her.

Then followed the sent of her blood, to a place where a battle was. I could smell her all around, and the bastard who made her bleed. I when found something that put me into a rage. The man had torn off her wings. I would make him die very, **very** slowly. I roared to let the earth know my rage. I then I sent a message to Police girl.

_Serras POV_

I was cooking the meals for the Wild Geese, when I got a telepathic message from master. _Police __girl, call Intagera and tell her that we're not deal with simple minded trash an that who ever is causing the trouble here has taken my angel. I shall go an retrieve what is mine, get the Geese ready for battle. This will be a blood bath of a battle!_ When he finished, I was panicking.

I quickly got Sir Intagera on the phone and told her what master had said. After I finished, she yelled at me, "Get it done quickly! I can't believe Alucards going into such an obvious trap! And since when has Okami, been called his angel?! I plan on having him locked in his coffin for a week! Quickly take action, Officer Victoria, I want both my agents back alive, any one who dares wage war on me is waging war on her Majesty! Destroy them, make sure there is on trace of him left!" Then she hung up.

With a heavy sigh I stopped cooking and made quick sandwiches for them and cried, "Wild Geese attention!" They all stopped and I continued. "Rei has been kidnapped by the enemy here! Sir Intagera has ordered us to take immediate action! Master Alucard has already on the enemy's trail, he said to be ready for them and it was going to be a blood bath of a battle."

_Pip POV _

I didn't like what girlie was tell'en us, and little Red being kidnapped? That was the last straw. She's only a kid, and killing for a livi'n. She should be doing what most teens her age do, talk on a cellphone till their ears fall off and rack up credit card bills.

Not Rei, she'll see if any one needs her help, before she goes out, but I haven't seen her go out with normal kids her age, and a doubt she ever will. She's more comfortable in Hellsing, than she is with any thing else.

I stood up and called out, "Alright Geese! Lets get out asses in gear! We aren't gonna let them take our little angel with out ta fight!" The other men gave shouts in agreement and then left to turn this cabin, into a base.

_Serras POV_

I couldn't believe that captain Barrenette cared about Rei so much. I thought he mostly was a perverted jerk who made fun of me. But I guess not everything I thought about him is true.

So I helped the men with the super heavy lifting and then pulled out my Harkonen canons and was ready for anything.


	15. Truths

**Truths**

_Rei POV_

It was dark... I couldn't see a thing. I tried to move, but I was tied up in a cave. I heard movement and then I saw some one light a match. "Ah your awake... Alucard didn't seem to like the present I left him. I guess your wings will grow back, but will you be able to fly again?" I growled, "You thing that was the first time I got a wing ripped off?! I've lived for 416 years! It's not the first nor will it be the last!"

He chuckled. You have quite the temper for and angel... aren't they supposed to be kind and gentle?" "Key word **fallen** buddy. I will kill my self then be all sweet and nice. Especially around you you fucking, cock sucker son of a bitch!" I swore. He blinked. I gave my self a mental pat on the pack for making his ass speechless.

Didn't last long... "We never did get properly introduced. I'm Anthony Van helm Morgan. Necromancer of the black robe rank." Shit. This guy was a high class necromancer and Alucard being his stupid ass self, is come after me. I need to kill this dick head and get out before he gets near Alucard! "Fine i'll tell you my name... Akaitsuki Yoru Okami. First of the Okami blood line and Bound Guardian of it." I proudly stated. He blinked. You didn't come from a different dimension? You were born in this one?"

I sighed. "Yes I was. I was born in Japan in the Feudal Era. My mother was tried as a witch and in doing so she cursed me to save my life." That only seemed to make him more interested in me. "I think I might forget about that Master vampire and experiment on you instead. Is I introduce the bite of a vampire to you? Or some anther monster? Yes the possibilities are endless!" He said with glee.

I leaned my head back down on the cold cave floor. So time repeats it's self... I'm going to get tortured to near death again, I don't thing I can come out with my sanity this time. I'll most likely end up worse than Alucard. But I won't make a sound. Not even a sigh.

And so I was thrown onto a table and my mind slide away in to my subconscious with only the one order..no sound.

_Intagera POV_

Much to my dismay, I soon got a call from the Vatican. Of course Maxwell would know all about my troubles. "I heard that your having some trouble in America." He said with false concern. "Yes, it seems as though there has been some sighting of the dead walking about the west coast." I sighed. Ercco Maxwell was a pain in my side and will always will be till my death.

"Is that so? Well I would take care about send your pet abomination there." He informed. This caught me off guard. "Why would a Catholic give a Protestant advice?" I asked. "Lets just say you now owe me one, shall we? According to a Catholic church in that Area, it's not a vampire your after, but a Necromancer. I do believe he's a black robe rank.

I had nearly dropped the Phone. A necromancer?! There hasn't been a necromancer around in at least a hundred years! A black robe no less! Alucard could easily get hurt from a black robe! Let alone Serras. She's less the a decade old vampire and is still reluctant in drinking her blood. One blow and she would be ashes. I couldn't believe on what I was about to do.

"Ercco, I can't believe I'm asking this, but I need your help." I reluctantly stated. There was silence, then a burst of laughter on the other end. After a few moments, he asked, "Why should I gave help to you? As much as I'm enjoying your moment of weakness, I still think that your bluffing." I growled, "Our only other Holy power wielder has been captured by the necromancer and I'm not send a five year old to her death!" There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know if anything can be done." Then he hung up. I hung up my end and sighed. _I don't believe I asked help from a Catholic, and not just any Catholic, but head of Iscariot! And I'm supposed to be a Protestant Knight!_

I sat back in my chair and wondered, just what had happened to make me so weak. Then it hit me, Walter wasn't here. The man I looked up to more as a father then my own. I still loved my father, but Walter cared for me more. I began to ponder on what might have happened to him and even the thought seemed to squeeze my heart. A single tear escaped my control but nothing more.

I stood up and decided to begin my search for Walter. Be he Alive, dead, or god forbid, turned traitor. She would find him. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Enter." I reflexively answered.

Yuki the maid that came with Kane entered the room. "Your tea, Sir." She stood and bowed. "will there be anything else?" Just then a thought came to me. "Yes, there is something that just came up." I turned to the blond vampire. "I want you to go look for and clues on the where abouts of Walter C. Dornez. If you find him, let me know strait away it is of the up most importance." With another bow she replied. "Strait away, Sir." Then she left.

I sat down once again in my leather chair and thought about what might become of my people, when the phone rang. I snatched it off of it's resting place and answered, "Hellsing." "I can send over one priest, but in return, we must be able to meet with your Holy power wielders." Maxwell stated.

I considered the pros and cons of this deal and sighed. "Done. But please hurry. I have a bad feeling that tings with go very wrong very quickly." He had the audacity to laugh at me. "Ha ha ha ha! Protestants, always worrying about something. Have no fear, now the Vatican will take care of every thing." "Do not hurt my people. ANY of them. That include the vampires, Maxwell." I warned. He said, "Of course. Have a nice evening, Miss Hellsing."

I hung up with a growl. I hated being called _miss_ it made me feel inferior to men. Where I know I have equal rights. I looked out the window and hoped for the best out come.


	16. Help

**Help**

_Rei POV_

I don't know how long it was, but I soon felt the pain. I watched as he injected needle into me and then made me swallow other things. It would make me hurl, or make me wither in pain. But then he wanted to cut me open... I saw the knife and then felt the sering pain as he sliced my side opened. It was cold and my organs being slapped by the cold made my back bow. Tears would fall I would try and move away, but I said nothing. I just hoped and prayed it would be over soon...

_Anderson POV_

Maxwell had told me I needed to help the Protestant's, free their little priestess or nun. I asked him why and all he did was smirk and say it was an order.

So I had just arrived in California. All the kids about were either dress too much, of not enough. I had stopped by a homeless shelter and was disgusted by the amount these American's have let their homeless be. I gave them some food and put them in my prayers.

I asked a woman were a town called Weed was. She said it was only a few miles away and so I walked. I could hardly say it was a mile, it seemed shorter than that. When I entered the town, I was offered a ride, by who I learned was a pasture. He told me that there was more than one church in this town. When I asked him about the address I needed to get to he was kind enough to drive me there.

I could sense the little vampire, but the bastard dog was nowhere to be found. So I walked into was looked to be a cabin.

_Seras POV_

Sir Intagera called and told me that a Vatican priest was coming. I just hoped to god it wasn't-. "Good after noon little she devil." I turned and nearly tripped over my self. Alexander Anderson was in our door way. He was here to help so I composed myself as best I could. "Good evening, Father." I managed to say.

He smirked but acknowledged that I wasn't going to start a fight, unlike my master. "Can you tell me, what has happened to where your leader would call us?" My face saddened. "Our comrade, Rei, has been captured by a necromancer. My master doesn't know and has blinding ran after Rei. And as far as I know, she's hurt really bad."

_Anderson POV_

I was confused. I was taught that vampires are emotionless devils that can only kill. But this little vampire was sad. She was worried about her comrade. Alucard had even ran after this girl blindly, was the king of vampires afraid for this girl? Was he worried. I began to question my knowledge on vampires when a anguished animal call came from the forest.

The little vampire snapped her head towards the direction and said. "Oh no..." I asked. "What in gods name was that?" Seras replied. "That was my master. He found a trace of her..." "I can see theres something you don't want to tell me." I commented. She looked back to me. "I don't know if I'm allowed to. I'll call Sir Intagera and asked." she stated as she walked to a telephone.

_Intagera POV_

I had just been off the phone with the queen. She wanted to have a ball to introduce Rei and Kane. I had told her of what happened and she said she would wait till news on Rei.

The damned phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked. "Sir, you not going to like whose here." Seras stated on the phone. I sighed. "Very well tell me what has happened now..." She she told me and the cigar I was holding snapped.

"I knew Maxwell would pull a stunt like this... Very well tell him about Rei and it may make him want to help save Rei. The Queen want to host a ball in her and Kane's honor. So my orders are to make sure that she comes back ALIVE and to destroy the necromancer." I ordered. "Yes, Sir" Then she hung up.

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my temples. I had one hell of a head ache coming and as soon as I see Alucard, I was going to shoot him for letting Rei out of his sight!

_Seras POV_

With the okay form Intagera I turned to Anderson. "You can believe me of not. But our _nun_ as you put it, isn't human, she's not anything dark either. She's part of the more holy creatures." I explained. Anderson looked annoyed. "Stop running around and spit it out lass." He growled. I took a deep breath. "She's an Angel or if you prefer the mythical term, Avian."

_Anderson POV_

I couldn't believe it... The Protestants had an _angel_ on of gods messengers working for them. There have only been one Angel that had been rumored to roam the earth... She was known as gods wrath for killing one of his chosen. The angel had black wings and vanished, after the towns people were killed.

I looked at the little vampire. "I believe ya lass. I best get going before your master gets him self killed." I stated. I took out my bible and teleported into the woods.

_Seras POV _

I was startled by Anderson's sudden departure, but was glad he was gone. Pip had been watching me the whole time and when Anderson left ran over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, little shaken but unharmed." I sighed. I hoped that master was okay. His raged cry made what blood I had run cold.

_Alucard POV_

I was close, so close yet I couldn't get any where near to where she was. The necromancer was in an old abandoned opal mine and I could smell Rei's blood. She was slowly bleeding to death. He also found her clothes thrown out side of the cave. So she was also nude.

I planed on killing the bastard slowly for what ever he as doing to Rei. He was a dead man. The only thing I could do was you my inner eye and follow Rei's blood sent with my mind.

I went deep with in the mine shaft and soon saw candles lighting an area. When I saw what was happening in the room, I nearly threw myself at the barrier. Rei was strapped to a surgical like table and was bare. He side was cut open and I saw what was happening to her. He was testing different chemicals in her system and watching her organs react to it.

When the man turned I saw he wasn't a vampire, but a damned necromancer! The one being is that could most likely kill me and he appeared to be a black rope to top it off. I ground my teeth at my uselessness. But the barrier wasn't from him. If it was it would smell and feel like that of ghouls.

But the barrier that kept him from running into the mine shaft, was that of cherry blossoms and light. Rei was keeping him out. She had known about necromancers and what they can do to Vampires.

That was why she had warned me not to go into the forest, she had wanted to protect me from the damned necro!

Just then, a familiar presence had appeared and I grinned. Seems that my master was thoughtful enough to send something for me to play with...

_Anderson POV_


	17. Plans and Actions

**Plans and Actions**

_Alucard POV_

At first I didn't think the Priest would be of any use, but since he could get through the barrier, I begrudgingly worked with him. His plan was for him to go in and get Rei, he would run back, hand her to me and deal with the necromancer.

I didn't like him taking the lead, but I told my self i'll get to kill him once Rei was safe. Then I thought of way to kill him as I waited for the plan to commence...

_Anderson POV_

I told the vile creature what to do and after an argument, he settled down. I suspected him planing my death, but that wasn't anything new. I quietly as I could stepped towards the opening. I felt the barrier, it was quiet strong, but it was steadily growing weaker.

The Lass was in deep trouble, and I was the only one able to help. I don't much care for Protestants, but she was any angel that roamed the earth and me. A man of the cloth, but help and protect one of god's messengers.

The tunnel was wide, at least five feet. It was dark, but the deeper I went the brighter it seemed to get. Soon enough I spotted a candle and many more to add to it. Candles were all along the walls in a large room. There were book and strange smelling liquids about as well. Then I saw a man in a black robe, walking over to a table, where I found a young girl looking no more than in her late teen, bare strapped to the table. He side was open and blood slowly dripped onto the floor. It was cold and the man poured something on to her chest. I head a sizzling sound and saw her back bow.

The satanist was putting acid on her sin and then watching her reaction! My blood began to boil. I took out my bayonets and walked in. "How dare a man who works whit the devil, touch, let alone harm one." I snarled. The man jumped and I noticed how small he was, he most likely only knows black magic and nothing else.

I was right, he throw a dark sphere at me, I dodged it and threw a blessed bayonet at him. It cut off his arm and apparently, silver hurts high ranking, necromancers.

_Rei POV _

My eye sight was blurry and I was dizzy from the fumes of what ever chemical he used on me last. I heard voices and then stuff smashing. Soon after that I heard the necromancer scream in pain. I smiled at that, it was about time the bastard got some thing for my weak efforts.

My mine tried to black out again, I felt Alucard right out side to my barrier and sent him a message. _Alucard... I don't know how long I can stay awake for... I've lost too much blood... _ paused then chuckled. _At least I was able to do something of use during the mission... _He replied. _Stay awake! You'll be fine, there help in there now, if your barrier was down, I'd be able to get you. You had always been useful on missions, even if you didn't think so. As soon as I get to you, I'll teleport you to the base and we'll get you healed._

I was happy to hear his voice, but the noise in the cave had gotten louder... Then some one was looking down at me.

_Anderson POV_

I had distracted the bastard and went over to the lass. She was shacking and sweat was pouring off of her. "Whose there?" She asked with a whispery voice. Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to look at me. I patted her head. "It's alright now, lass. I'm a friend, I'll get yea back to your monster pet." I comforted her. She gave a weak smile and sighed. "Please hurry..." She was fighting rest, bu from the amount of blood on the floor, if she did, the lass might not wake up.

I cut off her restraints and then carefully picked her up. She winced, but said nothing. I then ran out of the tunnel with the angel in my arms. The necromancer must have seen me, cause I heard him cry, "NO! Arise my army of the dead! Stop him and bring back the girl!" I quickened my pace and soon the entrance was in sight.

Suddenly we were out of the mine, but ghouls and zombies were all about. Alucard had been shooting at the ghouls with a grin on his face.

_Alucard POV _

I heard the necromancer call upon his servants, but they were no match for my Casull And Jackal. Not a moment later, the Judas Priest had come out of the mine shaft with Rei in his arms. She was injured and bare, so I quickly shrugged off my coat and wrapped it around her.

I looked at the priest and said, "You have my thanks priest." Then I teleported us back to the cabin.

_Anderson POV_

I had just given the girl to the beast and turned to an threw a bayonet at a undead demon, when the vampire had thanked me. My aim was off and when I turned to look at the devil, he was gone along with the girl. My ears must have heard wrong, that Hellsing dog would never thank me, even if I had just save his ass.

I dismissed what I thought I heard and went back to killing the undead and soon after the necromancer...

_Seras POV_

Master had suddenly appeared with Rei and I quickly wen to get a doctor.

I came running back and Master had laid Rei down in her room. The doctor came in and began to order me to get things for him. With in twenty minutes, I had gotten every thing needed for him. I stayed in there with Rei as long as I could, but the smell of blood go to me and I left in search of a blood pack.

Alucard POV

I stood there as the medical physicians worked on Rei. Her back had healed on it's own, but the hole in her side and the amount of blood she lost... this time I didn't know if she would make it, her skin was almost translucent, her eyes never opened, and her shallowed breathing and her slow heart beat was all that told me she was still alive. I decided that is she didn't get any better, I would change her.

***

Three days later and still no signs of improvement, I walked to her room. When I got in there, she had vanished, but not unnoticed. She had jumped out the window and was heading for the older part or Weed...

A/n Omg! First captured now runs away, Alucard just can't get a break can he? News flash! The thing about Alucard spiting into two will not be in this book. Hope you liked it! PLZ R&R!


	18. Thirst

**Thirst**

Rei POV

I was floating for a while, then I heard voices. I was in that strange dark place where reality and dreams seemed to mesh. But at one point I knew I was waking up.

I hurt all over and my throat burned. I was so thirsty that I throat I would die. But as soon as I sat up I smelt something. I bolted up right and looked at the door. A vampire was near by, no two of them. One of them was coming closer, I was about to bust down the door and run to it, when I realized it was Alucard. Which ment the other was Seras...I was going to eat my man... I had to leave.

I opened the window and ran for it. It was around midnight, I smelt a deferent vampire in the direction of the town. I ran away from my friends and comrades and left for the rogue vampire.

_May Lee Age 16 POV_

I've lived in this town all my life. I also had like this sensing thing to where if something bad or like something form mythology came around. Spirits, fairies, and even demons I've seen all of them around here.

It was one of those nights where I couldn't sleep and went out for a walk. I had gotten out to old stage road, when I felt that chill run up my spine. Something evil was coming and for me.

I began walking the other way. Only a few minutes after I went back, I was stopped by a strange man. He said, "Are you lost little girl?" Yeah I'm short, but come on! I growled, "Fuck off, ass hole!" "Tsk, tsk. Such language for a young lady." He purred. He took a step forward and I a step back. "I'm American, buddy. So sit on it an rotate!" I retorted.

He merely gave a chuckle and was suddenly behind me. "I'll do more than just, 'fuck'. I'll enjoy every inch of your body." He then tried to gab me, but I back flipped out of his way. "Sorry, no sex on the first date." I acidly bantered.

He some how got behind me and clawed into my shoulder. His grip on me was strong and I couldn't get free.

The fight lasted only a few more minutes, cause thats when the girl in the black satin night gown. Her hair was crimson and moved wildly in the wind. Her eyes glowed an angry violet. She gave a cruel smile to the vampire, she looked at me then growled. "Let her go." Thats exactly what he did. I dropped to the ground. And he ran off the other way.

The frighteningly beautiful woman, ran after him. I like hell. I decided to walk home. My shoulder was bleeding like it was a fucking river and that woman must have killed that vampire, cause I heard him scream. I gave a shrug and continued walking towards my home.

_Rei POV_

I was at the cabin when the next thing I knew, I had a dead vampire on the ground right in front of me and not a hundred yards away, was a girl bleed profusely from her shoulder and walking. I right away thought she was bit and ran to her.

"Are you alright? He didn't bite you did he?!" I called out. She turned and shook her head. "Nope. He just shoved his hand through my left shoulder is all. I just need it to look like a knife wound and i'll head for the hospital." May replied. Rei gave a nod and said, "I can make it look like a knife got you." May smiled and gritted her teeth. "Kay, go ahead."

Rei nodded and quickly heel the wound and then stabbed her with a knife. "Ow, Jesus Christ! That Fucking hurt!" Rei cringed at May's loudness. "Here, I'm sorry about that." Rei quietly handed her part of her night gown. May shook her head. "S'not you fault. This way no one asks why the wound was the size of a base ball." Rei gave a nod and helps her to a pay phone.

_Alucard POV_

I was half way to town when I heard a girl cry out, "Ow, Jesus Christ! That Fucking hurt!" I immediately went in that direction. I soon heard sirens and then saw Rei talking to medics. She helped a young girl into the truck and watched them leave. She then walked over to a pile of dirt. She snarled and spit on it.

That was when I walked out of the shadows and trees, that was also when he appeared through flying pages...

_Rei POV_

I was glad that May was going to be fine and went knew I had to go back to my mission. I turned to walk back, when Alexander Anderson appeared infront of me. "There yea are lass. You've stir your friends quiet a bit." He sighed. I blushed. "Well, it was better than me eating any one. I didn't want to end up eating Seras." Anderson looked at me. I hid behind my hair and said. "If I'm severely injured, I'll need vampire blood." He laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! So there are beings that can eat the dead!" Rei snorted. "Of course there are! Scavengers such as vultures can eat the dead."

Anderson snickered, "So are you the vampire's vulture?" I flashed my eyes at him and snarled. "Easy Judas Priest! I still have no wish to converted to Catholicism. Nor am I a Protestant, I'm a Shinto priestess and a Wiccan." "Your a witch from the east?" He gasped. I snarled. "Say that again, and God, Buddha, Zeus or what ever you want to call earth's creator, will witness your death by my hands."

Anderson retorted. "Wouldn't your god frown upon that?" I smirked. "I'm already cursed, Priest. I'm a fallen angel and the black winged one. Being alive for 400 years, doesn't change what I thought of the Vatican, and neither dose it, for you to be hitting on me!" I yelled up into his face. I then stomped off.

But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. "I turned my head and growled. "What the hell do you-!!!" He then stole a kiss from me. My wings came out in rage and I stabbed him with my sword and flew as far away from that psychotic, religion obsessed, perverted giant!

_Alucard POV_

I was surprised that Rei was a Wiccan. I knew about her being and eastern nun. I had sat quietly through most their talk. But when I heard Rei snarl, I stoop up and saw her stomp away.

That stupid priest had pissed her off. I laughed. But then he did something that is penalty of death. He stole a kiss from _My_ bride. She was furious enough to stab the priest and then fly off towards the cabin. I was torn between killing the oath breaking priest or going after Rei.

I heard her anguished cry as it rippled through my body. Rei won over my wanting to kill the Priest. So I ran after her.

I found Rei in a hollowed out tree crying. I stood in the shadows a moment and then looked into her mind. She was thinking many different ways to kill the Catholic priest I began to walk towards her when I heard her say. "Alucard..."

_Rei POV_

I was now scared of being around that perverted priest. I wanted to kill him, go home, but most of all, I want-no needed Alucard. I wanted to be in his arms and stay there forever. "Alucard..." I curled up in a tighter ball.

"I'd fancy impaling him with a large bayonet, my self." I snapped up and saw Alucard. I knew tears were coming down my face, an I looked like a wreck, but I just need to be with him.

I jumped up and ran to him with inhumanly speed. He caught me and didn't even step back an inch. He just held me as I tried to explain why I was like this. But he just lifted my chin and kissed me. I now didn't care about anything else but being completely and totally his.

He gave chuckle and teleported us into his coffin and I stayed there for the day.

A/n How many of you hated it when you had a guy do that to ya? I like making Anderson look bad! :) but I think I may have softened Alucard a little too much. Thoughts or ideas would help greatly. I'm starting to get writers block and help from you readers would help and what ever ideas you give me shall be mentioned in said chapter. Hope yous likes its! Plz R&R (O.O damn that was long!)


	19. Home

Home

Anderson POV

I let my self smile at what I did. An angel of any kind shouldn't be with a vampire, but with a human or a religious man. She indeed was angry enough to run me through with a sword, but I most likely will be forgiven by the next evening. So I walked the rest of the way to Hellsing's temporary base.

When I arrived back at the base, the little monster was right in my face and furious...

_Seras POV_

When master Alucard had told me what happened. I was beyond pissed! I was waiting for that bastard of a priest to come back, if he was smart, he'd stay out there for the night.

To my luck he wasn't... I walked right up to him, forgetting my fears and snarled. "What the hell were you thinking?! Your no priest! Your just a perverted, mentally unstable, murderous, son of a bitch that has no concerns for others!"

He was stunned. I suddenly heard my master's laughter as he entered the room. "Ha ha ha ha! It seems that my fledgling has grown a back bone! And the first person she bares her fangs at is non other than my toy." I had turned fully to look at master and completely forgot about the Judas priest. "Master how's Rei?" I asked as I looked at him with worried eyes.

He gave me a gentle smile and patted my head. "She's just fine. I took the taint for her lips." He answered. I blushed at what he ment and then turned back to glare at the priest. "You touch Rei or my master, I'll rip out you spine and choke you with it." Then left.

_Alucard POV_

I knew that police girl was close with my Rei, but when I heard her threaten the catholic and I felt the air change temperature ever so slightly. I smirked knowing she would kill the priest.

Suddenly she threatened him with venom dripping from her mouth. The threat had included me and my eyes widened for a moment, but was quickly replaced with a smirk as she left. "My how they grow up..." I sighed. I turned to look at the priest and chuckled. "Why don't you go back to your little nuns hm? Leave my girls alone and you won't fear for your life..." I turned and left, but stopped to add. "For now."

I fazed to Rei's room and had my coffin in her room as well. I sat on her bed and watched as she slept. She was fully healed on and soon we would be heading home. I wondered what Kane would say about what the priest did? Then I gave a dark chuckle and hoped she'd hurt him. I kicked off my boots an laid next to Rei and held her with one arm.

Soon dawn came and sleep was unavoidable...

A/N Hihi! Is me again! So please tell me what you think about my chapter. And if you have any ideas please let me know, I have sever writer's block on many of my stories.


	20. Making Fun Of

Home

_Rei POV_

I woke up alone in Alucard's coffin and saw that once again I was nude and back to being a virgin. _He must really like that part of me... _I wondered what was for dinner and if Kane was being good for Sir Intagera and Yuki. So with a stretch, I got up out of the coffin and found that Alucard had moved his coffin into my room. I gave a smirk at this and went for my suit case.

I rummaged thought it for a while and found that Bloody Rose had been retrieved from the cave along with my old clothes. They were ruined beyond repair. To my dismay I threw them away. I looked a bit harder and found my other white one and made a note to order more when I got back at Hellsing. So I put on a pair of ripped up jean shorts, black muscle shirt and a new pair of underwear. I didn't bother with a bra. I slipped on my boots and ran a brush through my hair and left down stairs.

_Alucard POV_

After our romp in the hey last night, Rei had been content and sleeping easily. Her strange ribbon had taken a liking to me, while she was asleep. The ribbon also seemed attached to police girl. She would use the small creature to annoy Pip. It was amusing to watch my fledgling playing tricks on the human.

I soon heard my bride come down stairs. I turned to see her in very casual wear with one of her trench coats on. She smiled at me and said on her way to the kitchen. "Evening Alucard." The tone of her voice suggested that she was pleased to see me, but then I heard her growl in the kitchen. "Don't you have some poor nun to rape?" "Las your a plucky one." The Judas Priest had replied. I felt the temperature in the house go down at least a few degrees. I sighed and left to play referee...

_Rei POV _

My after noon was going well till I ran into that stupid priest. I had hoped he had left, but NOOOO! He had to still be here. Alucard had walked in after a a few words between me and the catholic were exchanged. I walked over to Alucard and he automatically put his arm around my waist. _What did the catholic do now my bride? _Rei thought back. _He keeps leering at me, I mean it's like having a five year old hitting on you! _I paused. _Wait, did you just call me your bride? _Alucard chuckled and then inquired._ I'll talk to you about that another time. Have you told him your age yet? _I shook my head. _No... but I think he thinks I'm a teenager..._ _Ew... that means he's a dirty old man! _

Alucard chuckled out loud and then asked the priest. "Vatican whipping boy, do you have any idea how old she is?" He blinked at him and then I saw him shake his head. "Ney, I don't. I assumed she was in her teens." Seras had walked in and said. "Gross... I thought better of him, when I thought he was gay!" I snickered. "Maybe he's bi? Better watch out Alucard, that might be why he attacks you so much!" I stood infront of Alucard in mock protection. "He's mine! Back off cock biter!" Alucard played along. "Don't touch me you vile creature!" He cried in mock fear. Seras grinned. "Master, remember, don't turn your back on him!" she advised. Alucard looked at her for a moment and I fell to the floor laughing. I laughed so hard, it hurt. We all had a good time messing with the priest.

After about twenty minute of laughing I calmed down enough to say. "Besides, your way- too young for me." He blinked and asked. "How old are ye?" I gave a large grin. "Why I'm 416. I'll be 417 this summer." The look on his face was priceless.

_Anderson POV_

4-416? she didn't look a day over 16! Her grin grew wider and said. "Why don't you go try girls in your own age and or religion?" I narrowed my eyes at her then snapped. "I'm leaving for the Vatican. I shall see you At Hellsing soon enough." Then I opened my bible and the papers used for teleporting and I arrived at the Vatican. I left for my room to rest was my main priority, Maxwell could wait for my report.

_Intagera POV_

Seras had reported that Rei was fine as was Alucard and that the necro was destroyed. I told them that as soon as Rei woke up to pack up and come home. She relayed the message and hung up.

Kane had been asking about Rei for the past day and she got so bad that Yuki had to drug her food so that she would sleep.

I had almost all of the paper work done for making Kane my heir. All I needed to do was have my blood and hers mix. She had dark blue eyes and black hair, Kane has more knowledge in thing I didn't learn till I was 18. So I waited for my soldiers to return home...

_Rei POV_

I was packing up what little I had taken out, when Alucard had grabbed me from behind. "You smell delicious my dear..." He purred as he nuzzled my jaw. "You do know that you smell just as good?" I whispered. He gave a dark chuckle. I lifted up an eye brow, but before I could ask, Alucard had thrown me onto my bed.

I made a squeak in surprise. "Eep!" I landed on my back with him on top of me. "Your reactions are adorable." He huskily said. I knew I was blushing as red as his coat. Ever since I could remember, I had a problem accepting compliments. I tried to squirm away, but he had an iron grip on me.

It was twilight and he wanted to jump my bones fast. I really didn't want him to see my scars. For some reason the scars on my back only shown in the light, but when ever I have been with Alucard, it was always pitch black. I mean my wing scar was always there, but these were made by a cursed weapon and I didn't want to open that can of worms.

I made a stern face and said. "That May be, but I would like to get home first. I haven't seen Kane and I know she did something to poor Walter while I was gone." Alucard some how preformed a puppy dog look. It was kind of disturbing on how well he could pull it off, but I had years for children using this trick on me and now it only worked when I felt guilty. That was not the case at that moment.

"I Love you my fanged gentleman, but I want to go home. I promise that as soon as I make sure Kane's good. I'll be ready." He did one final attempt and I just lifted an eye brow. He gave me a dejected sigh and said. "Very well, my dark angel." I sighed. _Again with the pet names... can't he stick with one? _Alucard replied. _Because theres so many that fit you so well. _

I leaned up and gave him a kiss. "You my, dark knight, will get your reward for saving me from going to the light side when we get home, and you can have a pint of my blood before we leave. Fair enough?" He gave a grin and asked. "Can I have it now?" I took off my white shirt so no stray drops get on it and said. "Sure. Just remember. **One pint.** No more than that. I'm still recovering from the blood I lost with that freak of a being." and with a nod he held me and then got half of his reward.

I was finally done packing the rest of our things while the troops loaded it. Alucard rested in his coffin till we had to leave. And Seras stayed in her coffin and was told up to get her up when the reached the manor. I loved this land and some how it seemed like something I've been to before.

To my surprise, we were going to leave from there on a helicopter and then onto the Hellsing private cargo plane at the Redding Airport. We rode that till we were finally home... Hellsing manor.

Right when we landed, an explosion occurred. I hung my head. "Great. Kane's blowing up Hellsing. Who needs enemies with a destructive five year old about!" I sighed.

A/n sorry for taking so long an sorry for the short chapter! I've been finishing up my finals and such...


	21. Anouncement

An announcement from Xireana

Okay, I know many of you have been wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Well heres the thing...

1.I have an outdated OS and have been waiting to update it. But sad to say thats only 1/4 of it.

2. I read a couple of my stories and saw how bad the editing or lack there of in them.

I'm having problems with writing most of my stories thanks to me not making a story lines for them.

4. I've got too many stories going at a time so I'll be taking down most of the stories to fix them. But don't worry, they'll be back at a later time. I'll only be working on at the most four stories at a time so please be patient with me.


	22. AN PLEASE READ! AN

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	23. Anouncement 2

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	24. 21 Home

**Home**

Kane POV

Sir, had gotten me a small lab kit for kids, but I kind of _borrowed_ some things from the Hellsing research lab. I was trying to make a gas that would hurt vampires and mixed two chemicals that shouldn't of been mixed.

So I mix them and then I wait. After about five seconds it explodes. I get thrown out the window and into the bush out side by the helicopter pad about two-hundred yards away. With a groan I sit up and then see Rei and Alucard coming out of the helicopter. "Rei! Alucard!" I squealed as I dashed over to them.

Rei POV

As I was getting out, I saw smoke, a broken window, and a soot covered Kane running towards us in glee. "Rei! Alucard!" She squealed. With a sigh I opened up my arms knowing that she was about to jump. Just as I had predicted, she leaps into my arms and I caught her with out any effort.

I glanced at Alucard and noticed him smirking. _Your smirking at me... for some reason... it must be for some unsaid joke. And I'm the butt of the joke... _I told him telepathically. He merely raised and elegant ebony eyebrow and fazed off into the manor. "I hate it when he dose that..." I mumbled under my breath.

So I walked towards the manor with Kane in my arms as she chittered on about her time with Oba-san...

When Kane called her that I snickered. 'Aunt Intagera... has a very nice ring to it.' I was highly amused at that aspect and continued to listen to Kane's babbles.

Alucard POV

I walked through the oh so familiar hall of Hellsing, actually glad to be back home. 'Home?' I suddenly caught my self thinking. Hellsing... the manor I have been bound to protect since the time of Abraham Van Hellsing, at most time considering my prison, jail and hell.

Now suddenly thinking of it my home. "hm..." Was all I said out loud. A thought suddenly came to me. When I had left there was no sign of Walter's presence and there still wasn't. It was quite strange that the old man was no where on the estate.

I was about to look into his office to see if there was any sign of where he was to have gone to, when I felt my master's tug on my mind, signaling me for my presence. So I followed my master's will, and fazed up into her office through the floor. "Yes my master, what is it you wish of me?" I purred in a tone that I knew irked her.

She seemed to ignore my banter and looked up from the ever growing mountain of paper work. I dipped into Intagera's mind to hear that she was thinking of having a bond fire out in the training yard. But that was all I could hear before she put up her mental shield. "Alucard, I want a full report on your mission in America. And don't skip a single detail." She added with a glare knowing I was going to tell her as little as possible just so police girl would have to report to her in order to get the rest to the report from the mission.

With a sigh I left to write my report. While thinking of what to do with our little Tengu...

A/n Sorry for not updating in a while and for the short chapter. The end is near and I wanted to drag it out a little more. Ja ne! R&R


	25. AN

Xireana: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately! U My main computer that I've been work on died and it had most of the stories I've been working on/adopted. But that are not on there and these are the ones I'll be having my readers vote on.

A Twist Through Time~InuYasha/Saiyuki

Fallen Angels and Rising Demons~Hellsing

Fatal Fury 4: Legend of the Shicone No Tama~KOF/InuYasha

Girl with the Map~One Piece

Half Dead~Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries/Hellsing

Kaneme The Honorable host~OHA:HC/InuYasha

Mysterious Type~OHA:OC/Hellsing

Of Stone Lilys~Gargoyles/InuYasha

Once again I apologize to my loyal readers whom still read my stories and have been waiting patiently for my return! There will be updates soon! The Stories which is voted the most will be the first to be updated and will be the one i mainly work on!


	26. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
